The Heart Never Lies
by xoxpinkpantherxox
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are forced into marriage. Can they learn to love each other and still live their lives their way? And can they face the family problems that lie ahead, and recover from them...
1. Chapter 1

No one's POV 

"But Mama!" Gabriella cried out to her mother Sonia.

"No Gabriella," her father Robert stated sternly. " The deal has been done. You will marry on January 5th. End of discussion." Her father had always been strict and the unsaid rule had always been whatever he says goes.

The young Spanish girl sloped off upstairs to sob her heart out in peace. Her father had arranged her marriage over six months ago with her future father in law. It was considered 'men's territory' and none of the women such as Gabriella, Sonia or her future mother in law got a say in it. The only man who had no choice was her future husband who she had yet to meet. Gabriella did not fully understand why she was being forced into this but she did know that the Bolton's were a very rich family, and her father was not one to refuse an offer that consisted off a fully paid wedding, a house and the very best for his daughter. But to his daughter none of that actually mattered. She didn't care if she could have everything with this man without having to lift a finger. All she wanted right now was her own life. To go out and have fun and find someone that she truly loved and then chose whether or not she wanted to marry them. But now that had all been done for her and there was now nothing left to do except say 'I do.' Sonia's only comfort was knowing that her daughter would be looked after and even though she wouldn't like it, she would always be cared for no matter what happened.

It was the 21st of December and the Montez family was sharing it with the Bolton's. Christmas day would be the first time that the soon to be newly weds would meet. The only joy that Gabriella was getting out of this wedding was choosing her own dress. She had spotted one that she loved in Seattle where she had lived less than one week ago. The family had moved to New Mexico to become one family after the wedding of the two children. The dress in Seattle wouldn't be ready in time; however, Gabriella found one that she loved even more in a quaint little shop just outside of Albuquerque. She was searching with her mum and best friend Taylor. Taylor's mum had unfortunately passed away just over a year ago and after that she moved in with the Montez's who had always considered her to be like a daughter. So it only seemed fair to bring her on the move from Seattle to Albuquerque in New Mexico.

The Montez family lived in a four bed roomed house in a suburban area on the outskirts of Albuquerque. The house was fairly big and was a typical family home. Taylor was planning on staying even after Gabriella had left, but only until she had found herself a job. She and Gabriella had just passed all of their exams and were now classed as qualified teachers. But Gabriella's father was very close to getting his own way and condemning his daughter to be a housewife for all eternity.

Her dress had arrived on the 22nd of December and was now hanging silently in her bedroom closet. Taylor's dress was just as beautiful as Gabriella's. She was going to be the maid of honour for Gabriella. Her dress was a strapless red gown, which dragged gently across the floor. Gabriella had chosen beautiful red heels to match the design of the dress and the flowers would be white roses. The brides dress was very similar in design except it had an exceptionally long train and it was ivory. She chose a veil with a tiara, after the ceremony she would just wear the tiara. This meant that during the service no one could see her tears. She also had white Mary-Jane heels and her bouquet was going to be red, silky roses. Red and white was the colours that she had always wanted for her wedding. And even if she was being forced to marry a stranger she was determined to include these colours somewhere. Because it was the only wedding that she was ever going to have and she knew she had to make the most of it.

"I cannot believe you're doing this to me dad! How can you make me marry a girl that I don't love let alone even know!" Troy was trying to rebel against his father's wishes even though he knew that nothing he said would change what was soon to happen.

"Troy it's been done. Besides, she is a beautiful girl and you can learn to love each other like me and your mother did." Jack Bolton stated calmly.

"Learn to love each other? LEARN TO LOVE EACH OTHER!" Troy lost his patience. "Dad this isn't school anymore it's my life and you're ruining it!"

Jack chose to ignore his son's rants. This had been happening on a regular basis since he had managed to get a young girl to marry Troy. He had made sure she was attractive and what he considered to be Troy's type before making it a done deal. But the worse thing was that he felt absolutely no guilt whatsoever about the trauma he was causing to his child.

Troy went upstairs and saw his suit hanging on the door of his closet. Very soon he was going have someone who depended on him and he would have to support. His life was practically ending. He moved the suit to find his jeans and a shirt that his mother had left out ready for Christmas day. She had always agreed with Troy on this matter but it seemed that it didn't matter what anyone said because it was happening. Full stop.

Gabriella's POV 

"Gabriella Isobel Montez you will wear this and there will be no excuses!" dad yelled at me as he held up the most disgusting looking dress I had ever seen in my whole life. It even made my mum cringe. I looked at my mum for help.

"Robert, darling. If Ella has to meet this young man then she needs to feel comfortable. She's going through with the wedding so let her dress herself." This was the only thing that my dad couldn't argue with. He knew I would never leave the house looking trampy and if I was going to marry this guy then he was going to see me looking crap anyway.

I ran upstairs to get ready. In case you didn't already know, today is Christmas day. Not the best but it had been ok. My parents had bought me a new cell phone. I bought my mother some ear rings and my father some shirts, one of them he planned to wear today. I had got Taylor the boots that she had been admiring in a shop window for weeks. She bought me the bag that I had been drooling over for the last five weeks.

Taylor was in my room getting ready. She put on her favorite black jeans, the new boots that I had bought her and a red shirt. I had already decided that I wanted the more casual look because that was who I was. I decided on my blue skinny jeans, a black vest top, and my oversized grey cardigan. I let my natural curls fall down my back and applied minimal make up. I put some heels on just to keep dad happy and picked up my black travel beg before heading out to the car. I was nervous. After all…first impressions mean a lot.

Troy's POV 

I woke up early on Christmas morning. I rolled over and saw the red light flashing at 7am. I decided to get up. My parents had said Chad was spending the night and then Christmas day with us as well because his parents were out of town for the holidays. And apparently it was 'unfair' to allow a young man spend Christmas on his own.

I got out of bed and went downstairs wearing only my basketball shorts. My mum was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Happyy Christmas son, sleep well?" my mum asked me.

"You too mum…it was ok I guess. You?" I asked politely.

"Not really son, I think I was nervous about today." I looked into my mother's eyes and for the first time she looked…old. Her hair seemed to hang lifelessly, her skin was pale and the bags under her eyes were extremely noticeable. "I'm sorry you have to do this Troy." She said to me quietly.

I had always resented my parents for doing this to me but now I thought about it, it was nothing to do with my mother and there was no reason why I should be blaming her. "It's not your fault mum. We all know what dad's like once he gets an idea. And who knows? Maybe my new wife will be my perfect match." I tried to lighten the mood and knew I had done so when I saw the small smile creep across my mother's face.

I walked over to the fridge and took out some orange juice and helped myself to some toast that my mum had prepared. Dad came downstairs at 8.30am while me and mum were watching TV. Then it was time to open presents. I bought my mum a book that she had wanted and a relaxation set. I got my dad a basketball signed by all of the Lakers. My parents bought me some new clothes, the same as always and then a brand new watch. I was guessing all the smart new things were for the sake of my fiancée. I sighed to myself while my dad showered and my mum and me resumed our positions on the sofa. All I knew about my new wife was that she was apparently beautiful. But this was what her father had told my father and people say that there's nothing stronger than a father's love.

I showered and then dressed in the clothes that my mother had left for me a couple of days ago. I walked down the stairs and greeted Chad who had obviously just arrived. As we walked into the kitchen we saw my dad sat at the breakfast bar, fingering something small and shiny.

"Troy!" he said proudly as I walked into the room. "Come here you two sit. Troy I have something to give you."

He pushed a mauve velvet box towards me and placed in my hand the shiny object. It was an engagement ring, and a beautiful one at that.

"Dad why are you giving me this?" I don't know why I asked that question because I already knew. And he knew that I knew. It was for her.

"Troy don't play dumb." He scolded. "Now after dinner you will take Gabriella for a walk and you will give her that ring. Understood?"

"Yes sir." I replied with fake enthusiasm.

So…Gabriella. That was the name of my future wife. It sounded pretty but sometimes names are deceiving. Kind of like chocolate. The name sounds so good, it rolls of your tongue with ease. Yet one mouthful and your addicted and the end result is you wearing 300lbs and not being able to move off the sofa. I was now praying that this afternoon would never come.

No one's POV 

Gabriella and her family arrived at the Bolton's at 1pm on Christmas day. The only people that had met before were the parents. The Montez's didn't know Troy and the Bolton's didn't know Gabriella. Both youngsters felt like this was as bad as the death sentence. Robert eagerly pulled his wife Sonia to the door while Gabriella and Taylor dragged behind.

"It might not be too bad Ella." Taylor tried to comfort her friend who was close to tears. She held he hand tightly as they walked up the garden path together and stood behind Gabriella's parents, waiting for someone to come and open the front door.

Lesley Bolton heard the ringing of the doorbell and hurried to answer the door before her husband made Troy do it. She smiled politely as she saw a friendly looking man and woman. The woman reminded her of herself, she looked tired and uncomfortable with the situation.

"Ahh Lesley…so good to see you!" Robert said happily. "This is my wife Sonia I don't believe you ladies have met. Sonia this is Lesley Bolton." The two women exchanged handshakes, firmly grasping the others hand as if looking for strength in each other. Robert walked into the house and was met by Jack who instantly invited him into his den. Sonia sighed. It was just like her husband to leave her to introduce everyone else.

"I'm very sorry about Robert, Lesley. He gets a little bit carried away sometimes." Sonia stated.

"Don't worry about it, Jack's the same." Sonia smiled. She liked this woman and knew she could make a good friend out of all of this.

"Well Lesley this is Taylor McKessie, my daughter's best friend who lives with us. And this is my daughter…Gabriella." Gabriella stepped forward and smiled politely through the tears that were threatening to fall. Lesley gasped as she admired Gabriella's beauty. She had heard all about her intelligence but she had never imagined her to look quite like this. Her dark complexion was mysterious yet her brunette curls softened her features. She had perfect hourglass figure and walked elegantly in her heels.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella couldn't take it any more. The tears ran down her face. Lesley started to cry at the sight of this broken young woman. She slapped away her waiting hand and pulled her into a loving hug.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella. I really am." Gabriella settled in arms. Lesley reminded her of her mum and she found comfort in that. They stayed like this for several minutes. "Come on ladies, I'll take you all upstairs to freshen up." Gabriella turned and noticed her mother in Taylor's arms. Everyone had been crying and the four immaculate women now looked like tatty hags from their tears. She showed Taylor and Gabriella into one bathroom and took Sonia into her own. Gabriella looked at Taylor.

"It's not fair Tay. I just want to have a normal life. Is that so much to ask?"

"Ok Ella. Come on now. Dry your eyes, let's fix our make up and meet everyone else. Then we can cry some more if we need to ok?" Gabriella smiled at her friends little plan. The two girls tided themselves and stepped out onto the corridor and were met by the two mothers'.

Sonia spoke to her daughter, "Gabriella, Lesley said that Troy has a friend staying here today so why don't you and Taylor introduce yourselves? I'm going to go and help with the lunch. Is that ok?" Gabriella nodded quietly. She knew she couldn't rely on her mum forever and she might as well start now.

Lesley pointed them towards Troy's bedroom door. She looked at Taylor again for support before knocking on the door. Inside she could hear the deep quiet voices of two men trying to whisper.

"Come in!" one of them shouted. Taylor squeezed Gabriella's hand before slowly opening the door and bringing her friend inside. Then quietly closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time_

_Lesley pointed them towards Troy's bedroom door. She looked at Taylor again for support before knocking on the door. Inside she could hear the deep quiet voices of two men trying to whisper._

"_Come in!" one of them shouted. Taylor squeezed Gabriella's hand before slowly opening the door and bringing her friend inside. Then quietly closed the door behind her._

No one's POV 

Troy and Chad stood as they saw two beautiful girls enter the bedroom. Taylor nudged Gabriella who had tried to hide behind her friend.

"Erm…h-hi." Gabriella stuttered. "This is my friend Taylor McKessie and I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella looked up for the first time and saw the two young men stood before her. One had a mass of wild and curly brown hair and chocolate eyes very much like her own. The other had fairly short sandy coloured hair and ocean blue eyes. Gabriella wasn't sure which one she wanted to be Troy. To be honest she didn't want it to be either of them. Even though she found them both attractive.

Troy's POV 

I couldn't help but gawp at the two amazing women that stood before me. One had dark brown skin and jet-black hair and seemed the more confident of the two. The other one was slim yet curvy. She had amazingly long curls that spiraled down her back. Her eyes were shining and I have to admit…she was probably the most beautiful girl that had ever been in my bedroom.

"Hello ladies. I'm Chad, best friend and man to this guy and the one to my left who is drooling would be Troy." I realized then that I had been staring and quickly snapped out of my trance and blushed. Taylor giggled at Chad whereas Gabriella stood nervously still near the door.

No one's POV 

"Gabriella I'm going to go and see if your mum needs any help. Chad would you like to come." Taylor raised her eyebrows so the boy understood. She grabbed his hand and exited the room as fast as possible. Leaver the two almost-newlyweds to 'chat.'

"Erm…I guess I should apologise for not introducing myself." Troy said quietly.

"It's ok. I kind of new who you were. But I need to tell you not to expect me to be a perfect little housewife because right now I have every intention of running at my next possible chance."

Troy seemed slightly heartbroken but in some ways he felt the same. He couldn't blame her for wanting to get out of this situation the way that he had tried to and failed many times before.

"I want to say that I'm sorry that you we have to get married and I don't want to go through with it either but that's life I guess." Troy walked past her and out of the door. He didn't mean to be rude but he felt like he might cry like he had done for the last few nights and that was no way to start a new relationship. Gabriella stood in the room feeling slightly rejected and pushed away. A guy had never walked out on her like that before and not only did she think that he didn't like her, she also thought he was a jerk.

Mrs. Bolton called them down for dinner a couple of minutes later. Conversation was passed between the father's and mothers. Gabriella and Taylor made small talk during the meal while Troy and Chad did the same. Gabriella was hoping that once they had finished she could go home and go to bed or just anywhere to get away from all this and pretend to the rest of the world for just one moment that she was the same as everyone else. But it was something that she was never going to be able to do anymore. She couldn't believe she had to marry Troy. Not only did she not know him but also she was barely able to hold down a conversation.

After the meal, Sonia and Lesley began to clear away.

"Troy, why don't you take Gabriella out somewhere for some fresh air?" Jack 'suggested' to his son. Troy looked at Gabriella hopefully. He may not want to marry her but there was no denying that he found her extremely attractive. She was not the type of girl that he would usually date but for some reason this made her more desirable.

"Erm…would you like to go out…Gabriella?" she was about to say no when she caught her father's stern look out of the corner of her eye. She quickly nodded her head and followed Troy out of the front door and down the garden path. They walked the 10 minute journey to the park in complete silence. Troy spoke first.

"So how was Christmas morning?" Gabriella continued to look at the floor as she replied.

"It was ok I guess. Different though. Yours?" She only asked out of politeness. At this point she didn't really care. He said it was ok as the pair walked into the park and sat on a bench that was overlooking the lake.

"I never thought this would be my life you know." Gabriella wasn't necessarily speaking to Troy. She had her eyes focused on the lake before her. "I had plans. I was going to be an English teacher. I've passed all the exams, done every course. All I need is the job and I've done it. Now my dad says I have to be a 'wife', which means I'm not allowed to work."

"Gabriella, I don't want to stop you doing something you want to. If you want to work you can. Were about to be married and were not even friends, what right do I have to tell you what to do." Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes properly. She could see that he was hurting just as much as her. "I have something for you." He mumbled. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it for her. "It's your engagement ring. My dad bought it and made me give it to you." He paced it into her hand and watched her admire it.

"Thanks, I guess. Troy I'm going to be honest with you. I don't want to marry you and I don't really want to be with you which makes the whole marrying you thing even harder. But I want to try and be your friend at least. Then maybe living together will be somewhat bearable." Troy laughed at her slightly.

"You're pretty funny Montez," he saw her smile for the first time and it took his breath away. "But Gabriella, you are very beautiful and if I had a parade of women to choose from, it would have been you."

Gabriella smiled. She was starting to think that maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. Maybe she could learn to love Troy but as a best friend. It would take some time for them to become like 'soul mates' if they ever actually got that far.

Later that night the Montez family left the Bolton's. Gabriella had gotten on with Troy better than she had expected. And Taylor and Chad had certainly took a shine to each other. Her and Troy had spoke more once they got back. She found out that he was a second grade basket ball teacher and he found out about all her old friend's and college days with Taylor. They next time that they would see each other would be their wedding day.

The Wedding Day 

Troy and Gabriella had become a lot closer since Christmas. They had sent the odd text to each other. Mainly talking about the mayhem that was being caused by this wedding. And now it was finally here. Gabriella was about to become a Bolton and she was far from ready. The wedding was due to start at 3pm. It was now 12pm and she was beginning to get ready. Her hair had been pulled into a loose bun that had curls popping out of it and falling around her face. Her make up was done next. It was simple with bronzed cheeks, and golden eyelids which did look very good on her. Her father had insisted that she use the sun beds in the lead up to her big day so she had a beautiful healthy glow, not only to her face but also to her entire body…

The white gold engagement sat upon her finger as it had done since Christmas day. She loved the ring but hated what it represented. It got to 2.30pm. Taylor was fully ready and had her dress and shoes on and had her bouquet next to Gabriella's for when they left. Taylor and Sonia helped Gabriella into her dress. She looked into the mirror and cried at her reflection. She looked beautiful and yet this wasn't the happiest day of her life. She dried her eyes, put on her shoes and made her way down to the car that was waiting for them.

Troy was already at the church and now his nerves were getting to him. However, they were twice as bad as any normal mans because he hadn't even been able to choose his own partner, his dad had. But she was gorgeous and seemed like a good person, which did ease his mind slightly.

Gabriella and Taylor arrived. Gabriella's father quickly got her to the doors and before she knew it she was being marched down the aisle like there was no tomorrow. She was stood next to Troy seconds later without a comforting word from anyone. The priest asked them to hold hands. Troy took her shaking hand in his and gently squeezed it. She looked at him and gave a small smile. Their fathers had written their vows, which they gagged and choked their way through. How they made it no one knows, but they did.

The ceremony was over by 4pm and there was then a party at the Bolton household. Troy and Gabriella again made small talk. They still weren't very comfortable being in each other's presence. Jack Bolton got on stage at about 10.30…with a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please! I would like to wish the bride and groom all the best in the future and to announce to everyone that nine months from now me and Robert will be grandfathers! Enjoy the rest of the evening!" With that he jumped down and continued his conversation as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"He…I…We're…" Gabriella stumbled with her words. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Her father in law had just promised that tonight she would become pregnant and there was one thing that Gabriella knew and that was that THAT was not going to happen at all.

Troy and Gabriella were put into a car and sent to the house, which was now there's. It had all been paid for and it was where they would now live together as husband and wife. Gabriella's dad and thrown a gift bag at her as she got into the car and had managed to tell her not to open it until she was alone but to do it once she was inside the house.

All of her clothes and belongings were now in her new home. The couple walked in. There was two notes, one for Troy and one for Gabriella. Troy's note said: _Go to the bedroom._

Gabriella's note said:_ Go to the bathroom and take the bag._

The pair went their separate ways. When Troy got into the bedroom their was another note from his father.

_Troy,_

_Children are essential in a marriage. Make me proud. I will be expecting to hear the patting of baby feet within the next year son._

Troy knew what his father was implying. He wanted him to get his new wife pregnant…tonight.

When Gabriella got into the bathroom she read the card that was attached to the bag.

_Hopefully this will help me to have my grandchild. Make me proud of you Gabriella._

It was from her father and she was very aware of what he wanted her to do. She put her hand into the bag and pulled out the silky feeling material. It was a red lingerie set. She didn't know whether to mentally congratulate her father's taste or feel disgusted with what he had done.

Gabriella was afraid of her father sometimes. She also noticed that the only clothes that had been left were some jeans and t-shirt for tomorrow. She had no choice but to put it on, because she knew that if she didn't he would find out anyway. She took off her beautiful wedding dress and placed it carefully in the box ready to be taken for dry cleaning, presumably tomorrow. She took the dressing gown off the back of the bathroom door. She slipped it over her tanned shoulders and made it slowly back towards the bedroom door which she was now expected to share with Troy. She opened it slowly and walked in. She saw Troy standing by the window with his note in his hand. He was wearing red basketball shorts with white stripes and a white t-shirt. He turned to look at his new wife as she entered the room. His mouth dropped to the floor again the same way it had done when he first saw her. It dropped even further when she removed the dressing gown. Gabriella tried to cover herself the best she could. She looked at the floor and she could feel Troy's eyes look over her hungrily.

He walked towards her. Gabriella thought he was going to do something quite scary like jump on her. But instead he took off his t-shirt and put it on her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He took her hand and put her to bed the way that he had done when he used to baby-sit the little boy that used to live next door. He walked round to the other side and climbed in beside her. He was about to put his arm around he waist but choose not to and gently put it on her shoulder as she slept. He realized that he had genuine feelings for Gabriella but he didn't know if she felt the same way. He didn't want to push her because she might not even want to touch him. And as for children, their fathers were just going to have to wait and if it happens then it happens.

Gabriella woke the next morning to find Troy's arm around her. She gently pushed him off. She got out of bed and quickly put on her jeans and t-shirts in the bathroom. Taylor knocked on the door minutes later with all of Gabriella's things.

"Guess what Gab's!" she said as she invited herself in and dumped the boxes in the front room.

"What Taylor?" Gabriella asked as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"I have a date with Chad today!" Gabriella laughed at her friend's excitement. "He's taking me out today that's why I'm here early."

"Well then you better get going!" Gabriella said as she pushed her friend out the door.

"I'll call you later Gabriella and I'll tell you about my date and you can tell me about all of this ok?" Taylor hugged her and then the two girls parted. Gabriella went into the kitchen and sat down with coffee in her hand. She stood and fixed her skinny fit jeans and began to wash up before starting to empty the boxes.

She spent an hour emptying all the boxes. When she was done she sat on her new sofa and began to read one of her books, trying not to see the engagement and wedding ring that was now on her finger. At about 9.30am Troy cam downstairs. He sat next to her on the sofa. He wanted to make a go of things with her, for some reason he now felt like he really _wanted_ to be married to her. She stopped reading and looked at the closed book as he sat next to her legs, which she had curled up under her.

"Troy about last night…my dad…" She couldn't seem to find the words to finish the sentence.

"It's ok Gabriella. I think we got similar notes last night." They chuckled slightly at each other. "So what are you reading?" Troy asked her eagerly.

Gabriella was unsure about whether or not he was being serious. "It's _Amazing Grace _by Danielle Steel." Gabriella continued to look at the closed book and twiddle her thumbs.

"So…erm…is that your favorite book?" Troy was really trying to make an effort.

"No actually. I love Romeo and Juliet but I only check in out of the library. I've never found it any bookshops and I've never been able to find it anywhere so I just get it when I can."

"So what are you doing today?" he asked hopefully.

"I was going to go grocery shopping there's not a lot in." she replied.

"Well I'll come with you. I have nothing else to do today."

"Ok Troy, we'll go soon then."


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time_

"_So what are you doing today?" he asked hopefully._

"_I was going to go grocery shopping there's not a lot in." she replied._

"_Well I'll come with you. I have nothing else to do today."_

"_Ok Troy, we'll go soon then."_

No one's POV 

Troy and Gabriella arrived at their local grocery store. He got out of the car and noticed that Gabriella hadn't gotten out of the car yet. He walked around to her side and opened the door to find her struggling to undo the seatbelt.

"Here let me help." Troy leant over and startled to fiddle with the button to try and make it release. He finally got it out. They both suddenly realized that Troy's elbow had been grazing Gabriella's chest. They caught each other's eyes and were slightly embarrassed. Gabriella got out of the car and picked up her bag. Troy locked his car door and started to walk into the shop.

"I should probably thinking about getting a new car. I've had that for five years now." He chuckled as Gabriella smiled at him.

Troy got the trolley and walked next to Gabriella. He wasn't used to all of this but he knew he had to start someday. He followed his wife around the supermarket and he felt proud when other guys noticed the rings that they both wore and realized they were married. There was no denying that Gabriella was hot and the two looked good together. But Troy didn't realize that Gabriella felt the same way when other women looked at her husband. It took every ounce of self-control that she possessed to not scream out "HE'S ALL MINE!" She didn't want to admit it…but right now she thought that maybe this marriage could work.

The couple quietly made their way around the shop and only spoke to each other to find out things like if they wanted carrots and jam.

"Why don't you go and wait in the car and I'll get the last few bits, pay and then you can put it all in." Gabriella suggested.

"No it's ok I'll come. I t gets lonely out there."

"Troy really…I just need one or two more things and then I'm done."

"Gabriella it's fine…in fact I'll get them for you. What else do we need?" Gabriella looked at him. They were still not very confident with each other but Gabriella was not usually a shy girl on certain subjects.

"Ok then…WE need shampoo, hairspray and tampons." She smiled at him politely. His face turned bright red as he began to stammer.

"I…wha…which…erm…that's not fair!" he pouted like a child. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What's not fair HUSBAND?" she emphasized playfully.

"Well for one thing that's like a _woman's thing._ And second there's like a million and one different things!" he was adamant that he was not doing this. Gabriella laughed again and began pulling him towards his most hated aisle. As he walked down it he felt like a fish out of water. Gabriella found everything that she needed and threw it all into the trolley as they made their way to the checkout. Troy glared at the box as if it was poison that his wife was planning to slip into his drink at some point. Gabriella just laughed at his stupidity. Troy packed all the shopping and took it out to the car while Gabriella paid with the new debit card from her father. It was a joint account, which was now where all the money they earned went to and was spent as a couple.

Gabriella watched Troy load the small car with bags. Maybe he could be a good husband. Who knew? He was sweet, funny, kind and definitely cute. She hated to admit it but she was actually falling for him.

Later that day 

Troy had went out that afternoon and rented some movies. It was Friday and they had decided to spend the night in. he had come back with a range of different films. There were horrors, romance, comedy, romcom, and musicals. All sorts. He hadn't actually asked Gabriella what films she liked so he got a selection and decided he would let her choose. She picked the horror ones to Troy's delight. They were his favourites and apparently hers as well. They sat down after dinner and put the film in with some popcorn. Gabriella had seen this particular film many times before but it still managed to make her jump out of her skin. A seriously scary part came on and Gabriella instantly pushed her face into Troy's chest to hide. At first he was shocked but wrapped his arms around her moments later grinning from ear to ear.

The newlyweds went to bed at about 12.30. Gabriella changed in the bathroom into her pyjama bottoms and vest top. Troy normally slept in his underwear but thought that tonight it would be a better idea to wear his basketball shorts as well. They both climbed in to bed and found themselves facing each other.

"You know what Gabriella?" Troy spoke through the darkness. "I'm starting to get used to this."

"Me too. Maybe we can learn to love each other." She replied.

"Only if you don't make me buy those…_things_ again." Troy said in disgust.

Gabriella giggled. "Goodnight Troy."

"Goodnight Gabi." She hadn't planned on letting him use nicknames but when he said it…it felt right. She could just about make out his face. His eyes were closed. She kissed his cheek gently thinking he was asleep.

"I think I love you Troy…maybe we are meant to be." She slowly drifted into a heavy slumber, unaware that her husband had heard every word that she had said.

Gabriella woke up at 8am on Saturday morning. She vaguely remembered watching movies and talking last night but she was too tired to remember what they had been talking about. She walked into the living room to find Troy watching cartoons and laughing hysterically at the childish games that were appearing on the TV screen.

"Looks like someone hasn't finished growing up." Gabriella said through her laughter. Troy jumped out of his skin and turned bright red as he turned to face her.

"I teach six year olds…gotta stay with it," he said as he watched her crease up once more. Gabriella went into the kitchen to get some juice. She was getting used to Troy a lot quicker than she had thought. For some reason they just seemed to click and there was nothing that they could do to make it all stop. Gabriella still didn't know that Troy knew what she said last night and he planned to keep it that way until they became more like a couple.

Gabriella got ready that day in her skinny jeans, thick brown jumper and brown-heeled boots. She decided she needed some retail therapy. She had called Taylor to see if she wanted to tag along but kept on getting her voicemail. And she wasn't going to call home to be questioned by her parents. Yet for some reason, she didn't want to go alone. She walked back upstairs towards her bedroom and walked straight in. However, she accidentally walked in on him getting changed. All she saw was his toned abs and thighs and his black underwear. She quickly shut the door again before he had chance to turn. It suddenly occurred to her that she had never even seen Troy without his shirt on before and she wasn't disappointed by what she saw. She waited downstairs for him to come down. She didn't know why that little incident had embarrassed her…she was married to him. It just didn't make sense anymore.

"I take it you were looking for me?" She turned to see Troy now dressed in jeans and a long sleeved top.

"Yeah I'm going to the mall and wondered if you wanted to come?" she hoped he would say yes. He noticed this when he looked into her eyes. He was falling for her even though he was trying his best to stop.

"Yeah I'll get the car keys." The pair were silent during the drive as usual. Even though they were more comfortable they still couldn't find the right words to say to each other.

While they were out Troy treated Gabriella to lunch and they walked around standing close enough so that their arms brushed gently against each other. They came home with only some vegetables that Gabriella said she wanted. She had promised to make him dinner one night and decided that tonight would be as good as any. She had learned to cook a long time ago and it was something that she enjoyed when she was in the right mood. She sent Troy out to get some wine while she put a chicken in the unused oven and began to wash all the vegetables. Troy arrived back as she had started to cut them all up. He poured them both a glass and before they knew it they were onto their third and the vegetables were nowhere near ready to be cooked.

"Here I'll help you…then we might get to eat tonight" Troy joked as he watched Gabriella try to focus on the carrot. He began to peel some potatoes and they stood side by side. Troy's left hand reached for a knife, and so did Gabriella's right hand. They rested upon each other and neither moved theirs out of the way. Because the spark that they had just felt shoot through their body was intense and it was a feeling that they had never had with anyone before.

They looked deep into each other's eyes and for the first time they saw the passion that they held for each other. Seconds later Gabriella was wrapped in her husband's arms and was kissing him passionately. The meal lay forgotten around the kitchen as they stumbled up the stairs in their semi drunken state. The bedroom was the only place that they were thinking about. Troy pushed his wife in and closed the door. He gently started to take off her clothes, and she did the same with him. Gabriella glanced around the room when she stopped for air. She noticed her shirt hanging on a chair with Troy's jeans. He t-shirt was on the bed; her jeans were on the floor near the door. All their underwear was laid in a messy heap at the foot of their four-poster bed. Gabriella scrambled into the bed with Troy jumping in after her as if his life depended on it. Troy was above Gabriella; he looked into her eyes again and then quickly jumped up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Gabriella … I…well…I've never…" Gabriella came and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Me neither Troy. But it just makes it more special." He smiled at her as he took her in his arms and turned out the light.

Later that night 

Troy woke from his slumber in the middle of the night. He looked around the room, taking in his surroundings as he tried to adjust his eyes due to the lack of lighting. He noticed the small and curvy mound that was on the other side of the bed. He smiled as he watched the peaceful rhythm of his wife's breathing. He got out of bed and walked to the bedroom door to go downstairs and get a glass of water. He opened the bedroom door and was suddenly caught in what felt like thick fog.

He made his way to the stairs. As he got half way down he suddenly realised why his home was filling up with smoke. He raced back to the bedroom.

"Gabriella wake up! The house is one fire!" Gabriella stirred in her sleep. Troy finally managed to get her up. "Here put these on!" He threw some of his clothes at her and her flip-flops. He threw on some shorts and a t-shit. He grabbed two of his jumpers and began climbing out of the bedroom window. Gabriella followed him in a dream like state, as she had not fully woken up yet. When she reached the garden Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her round to the front of the house. He ran over the road and a few doors down to where Chad had told him that morning was where he was now living. He was banging on the door while keeping a firm grip on Gabriella's now shaking hand. She turned to look back at the house and now saw smoke coming through the open window downstairs.

"Chad wake up!" Troy shouted. Neighbours were now emerging from their homes in dressing gowns and the pounding of feet could be heard inside of Chad's house.

"Dude what's wrong?" He shouted as he was unlocking and opening the door.

"My house is on fire! Call 911!" He went to walk back to the sidewalk but Gabriella tightened her grip on his hand and stopped him.

"Taylor?" Gabriella spotted her friend who had been trying to hide at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing one of Chad's old shirts and her underwear. She gave Gabriella a smile, which informed her that she would give her all the details later. Gabriella giggled and followed Troy as they watched their house slowly turning black.

The fire brigade had turned up minutes later and were now packing everything up. Everyone in the street was crowded round the couple who were looking up at their home is disbelief. Everyone around them was gossiping. They all fell silent when a fireman walked up to the couple.

"Mr and Mrs Bolton?" It still sounded strange but they turned to him ready to hear what he had to say. "Someone left the oven turned it. It got too hot and then caused the surroundings to become hot as well. It caused a fire throughout most of the ground floor except some parts of the kitchen. Unfortunately you can't go back in until a safety check has been completed. The was this pile of clean clothes in the utility room. That's all we can give you for now. Do you two have somewhere to stay?" He asked as he looked at the two.

"Yes…Thank you." Was all Troy managed to say. The fireman handed the clothes to Gabriella as a horrified look passed her face. On top of the pile was the red lingerie that she had worn on her wedding night. Troy noticed this and quickly grabbed it and threw it into his large pocket. Him and Gabriella walked back to Chad's, sided by side, but with considerable distance and silence floating between them.

On Monday Troy was back at work. The couple had spent Sunday in the mall again, trying to replace their clothes. All of them had been damaged, not by the fire, but by the smoke. They had become even closer since that night, but only to the pint where they would occasionally hold hands in public. They had done that once or twice but this time it was because they wanted to and not because they felt like they had to. Gabriella had got several jumpers and t-shirts, jeans, and some desperately needed underwear. Troy got the same. For now they needed the basics and later on they could get in summer clothes and sports wear but they had other things to do for the time being. Troy had also got some clothes that he needed for work. They had been staying in Chad's spare room.

Later on Sunday afternoon Gabriella had found out that Taylor had fallen. Yes. She had fallen head over heels in love with Chad Danforth since her wedding. She gave Gabriella all the details of the relationship and in return Gabriella did the same. She told her about their special night and she confided in her. Gabriella had automatically let Troy cuddle up to her in bed on a night. She liked the warmth and security that he gave her an endless supply of.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last Time_

_Later on Sunday afternoon Gabriella had found out that Taylor had fallen. Yes. She had fallen head over heels in love with Chad Danforth since her wedding. She gave Gabriella all the details of the relationship and in return Gabriella did the same. She told her about their special night and she confided in her. Gabriella had automatically let Troy cuddle up to her in bed on a night. She liked the warmth and security that he gave her an endless supply of._

Troy left Gabriella to sleep on Monday as he headed out to work. Chad was 'ill' so he had a couple of weeks off work. He was a basketball coach at West High. Taylor still hadn't found a job and Gabriella was too nervous to try and stand up to her father and go and get one. Plus she needed to try and sort out her house for the time being. It had been branded unliveable and would cost over $72,000 to repair everything, because Jack Bolton hadn't got any house insurance. Troy told Gabriella it was probably easier to sell their house to the governors of Albuquerque where they would get at least $999,000 for the house. It would have been over $1,500,000 but the damages brought it down. The couple were ok with this because they had never understood why they had needed ten bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, 3 living rooms, a family room, conservatory and then a back garden the size of a sports field. Plus, out of all the houses in the neighbourhood theirs was about 3 times the size of everyone else's.

With the money they would be able to get a house that they wanted and be able to use the money left over to replace everything and decorate it how they wanted to.

Taylor went to get some extra food in for the unexpected houseguests while Gabriella kindly tidied Chad's house. She was home alone and at about 2.30pm there was a knock at the door. She turned off the vacuum cleaner and went to answer it. She had barely opened the door when two men stormed into the house and two women walked calmly through the door and greeted her sweetly.

"Are you ok Ella?" Sonia asked kindly.

"Yes Mama I'm totally fine." She replied. She didn't like making her mother worried. It seemed to age her.

"Is Troy ok?" Lesley Bolton asked with worry clearly visible in her green eyes.

"We're both fine. We got out and the fire didn't even make it upstairs." The two women hugged Gabriella while the father's stood…waiting.

"Well what about the baby?" Mr. Montez said sternly.

"Gabriella you're pregnant?" Lesley said, shocked to the core.

"Of course not! Papi what are you talking about!" Gabriella didn't know what was going on she hated the fact that Troy's father was stood just looking at her as he was expecting a baby bump to suddenly jump out of her flat toned stomach.

"Gabriella you were given a task on your wedding night…why didn't you do it young lady?" Jack was furious with the young girl.

Gabriella looked at the women who looked nervous and back at the men who looked very angry.

"Young Lady? YOUNG LADY? First you force me into marriage and then you decide to treat me like a child! That is not how it works around here!" Gabriella's fists were curled up. She didn't notice Troy standing in the front door, which was wide open. "I'm a married woman now! You can call me Gabriella, Ella, Brie, Gabi, Gab's, but under no circumstances will you ever speak to me like that again!! I will live my life my way from now on! Just get out and leave me alone!!" Gabriella screamed at her father before running into the living room. The parent's left quickly, only the mother's acknowledged Troy, placing a tender motherly kiss on his cheek from each of them before getting into the car.

Troy walked into the room to find his young wife curled up on the sofa crying her beautiful eyes out. She felt his presence at her side and her crying soon became gentle and calmer.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Troy." She said in a whisper. "One minute I want you there and then I hate you. I can't work any of it out!" Her crying started up again. Troy looked at her as he felt the lump rising in his throat. He hated seeing women cry; he never knew what to do. He cleared his throat.

"Gabriella I he…"

"Hey Ella I'm back!" Taylor came into the room to see her friend crying. She dropped the bags and rushed to her side. Taylor comforted her Spanish sister while Troy moved uncomfortably out of the room with the shopping. He wanted to tell her that he heard what she had said the other night. About thinking that she might be falling in love with him. But he couldn't do it. He knew now that he did love her. But she didn't love him. What was he going to do? His plan was from that moment on to do everything to make her happy. He wanted to see that smile on her face 24/7 and he would stop at nothing until he fulfilled it.

A Few Days Later 

Troy always finished work not long after 2 because he worked with young children, which meant that their attention was long gone soon after lunch. He had a meeting to go to on Wednesday after work. He had been trying to make Gabriella happy at every chance he got but she either wasn't amused, or he failed and ended up looking stupid. But hopefully what he was about to do would change all that. He walked into the office and took a seat.

"Now Mr. Bolton, we need you to sign here and here." Troy made his mark where he had been told.

"Does my wife need to sign this?" he asked while biting his lip.

"No, not at the moment. She will need to come in when she had a spare moment and sign it but that won't be for another few weeks. We may even send the forms out." The woman behind the desk said. "Now the price is $450,000. You do understand that you have to pay now by cheque sir?"

"Yes, here it is. Signed and ready to go." Troy handed the woman the cream slip.

"Fantastic. Well then it's all yours to use and abuse, as I like to say. Here is everything you need and it was a pleasure working with you Mr. Bolton." They shook hands as Troy took the thick envelope and got into his car.

Later that Night 

Troy got back to Chad's at 3.40pm. He pulled into the driveway and practically ran in the front door.

"Gabriella!" He shouted. She came down the stairs wearing her sweat pants and Troy's navy blue hooded jumper that she had grown attached to over the last few days.

"What is it?" She asked in her sweet harmonious voice.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. He ran to the house that was on the right of Chad's He stood outside, admiring it in the chilly late January air.

"Troy it's a house…big deal." She turned to walk back in but he stopped her.

"It's OUR house" she looked at him in the eyes and quickly realized that he was telling the truth.

"OHH MY GOD THAT'S AMAZING!" she jumped into his arms and he spun her around. Before either of them knew what was going on they were stood on the sidewalk…kissing. Gabriella quickly pulled away feeling embarrassed. So did Troy whose cheeks were now rosy red colours.

"Come on Troy let's look inside."

They toured the entire house. It was a lot smaller that the one that they had previously lived in. It had a living room, a dining room, a kitchen and a study. It also had a bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower downstairs. Upstairs there were 5 bedrooms that were quite large and were all the same. Not one was bigger or smaller than the other. Two of them had en-suites and there was another bathroom and the end of the hallway. The garden was a good size and it looked perfect, even with all the dead twigs and wet leaves that winter brings.

"When can we move in?" Gabriella asked.

"Well it's paid for so as soon as we have furniture we can move in. So if we can manage it we could be here by Sunday at the latest."

Gabriella smiled at the news. She loved having somewhere that she called her own. She looked at Troy who was smiling down on her. She gently kissed his lips again. He was so perfect all the time that she found herself not being able to resist, especially when she saw the love that she swore he held for her in his crystal blue orbs that he called eyes.

Over the next the few days while Troy was at work, Gabriella got busy adding furniture to the new house. The house was decorated in creams, browns and golds. Exactly how she had always wanted her house. Troy gave Gabriella his credit card because all the money left from their other house was in that account. She ended up spending nearly everyday in a huge furniture shop choosing everything she wanted. She started downstairs:

Brown leather sofa

LCD flat screen 42" TV

Pine coloured dining room table that seated eight people.

Large computer desk and a new computer for the study.

She then continued upstairs:

A queen sized four-poster bed in dark cherry wood for her room.

A king sized bed for the guest bedroom. (She planned to leave the others for now)

A chest of drawers also in cherry wood.

She was finally done and now all she had to buy was the accessories to make her house more homely. She then went out and bought some pictures, vases, curtains and bedspreads with pillows and cushions. She also got all of the kitchen utensils and everything for the bathrooms. She went out on the Wednesday and bought a fridge, which was delivered that afternoon. Gabriella put everything where she wanted it in the house and only went back to Chad's each night once she was satisfied with her work. From Tuesday to Thursday she would be in the new house trying to get it just right. Chad gave her a spare key because she didn't come back until at least 11 every night. Now it was her who crept into the room and snuggled up next to a sleeping Troy.

Friday 

Gabriella hadn't let Troy see the inside of the house yet. She wanted to get it just right and surprise him. He finished work at 12 on a Friday. Gabriella got a taxi and went to meet him, she thought she would take him to lunch and then surprise him with their new and completed home.

She arrived at 11.45 and made her way into the school. She asked in the reception where a smiling plump woman pointed her in the direction of Troy's classroom. She walked into the open door and quickly realized that there were two classes in one room. All the young children were spread around the room, working on posters spread out on the floor. She looked to the back of the classroom and saw Troy sat on a desk with a young blonde woman perched on the side. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a purple silk shirt that fit her slim body perfectly. Troy looked up as Gabriella walked in. She smiled and walked towards him, being careful not to stand on any of the youngsters.

"Hey what are you doing here I thought I was meeting you later?" Troy asked.

"Well the house is finished so I thought we could grab you something to eat and then we can go and see it and tell me what you think…that is if your not busy." She looked at the woman who was now smiling at her but it wasn't in a friendly way.

"That would be great." Silence hung between them for a few moments before Troy spoke again. "This is Jenny, she teaches next door and we're doing a project today. Jenny this is…" Troy didn't have chance to get finished before Jenny butt in.

"You must be the woman who's decorating this charmers new house!" she crooned. "How about I go to get my bag and I'll join you for lunch then I can be the first to see this wonderful new home of yours Bolton!" She ran off in her heels to get he bag from next door.

"So I'm the decorator now then?" Gabriella giggled.

"Sorry about her, she invites herself everywhere. You don't mind do you?" He asked. He wanted her to say no but was too polite to say so.

"No it's fine." Of course it wasn't fine but she wasn't going to say that. She loved Troy and even though he didn't know it she didn't want to say or do anything that would jeopardize her future.

They three adults had walked to Troy's car. Jenny had quickly jumped into the front seat leaving Gabriella to clamber into the back, which was quite difficult because her legs were quite long. Troy noticed all these little things but thought it best to say nothing. It was only for one day after all. They arrived at a café a ten-minute walk from where the couple lived. They ordered sandwiches and had lunch while making small talk. Jenny had conveniently placed herself between Troy and Gabriella. Troy's phone rang and he excused himself from the table to go outside and take the call. He was glad to get away from Jenny who had been not so subtly flirting.

Once he had left Jenny started to blab. "Troy is so amazing! I've been trying to get to him for about a year now but then I heard that he got married! Him! Married! Someone told me that his parents arranged it. Poor guy. I think he said she's called Gemma or something like that. But pretty soon I'll have him for myself. He's only known her a month so he can't be that attached. Gabriella! That's her name. Well I've been wearing my 'sexy clothes' for the last week. I'll let you know when I have him."

She continued to talk while Gabriella sat listening to her practically slag her off to her face. Troy came back in and gave his wife a sympathetic look.

"Hi Troy! Oh I'm so sorry I don't even know your name!" Gabriella looked at her and smirked. Troy came and sat besides her also smiling.

"I'm Gabriella…Gabriella Bolton." Troy looked at her with shock. He hadn't even known that she had changed her name, and he hadn't expected to use it so soon. Jenny sat still and didn't say a word.

"Come on Brie, let's go and see this house then. He took her hand and they walked to the car together leaving Jenny sitting at the table in shock, along with the bill.

At the House 

Troy if you don't like anything then you can change it to how you want it. I've just placed everything where it fitted or looked good." Gabriella said as she opened the door. She had moved all of their clothes and other belongings out of Chad's earlier so now everything was put away in the house. Troy walked through the front door and stopped dead in his tracks. The house was warm and smelt like winter. It was homey and filled with sparkles from the gold that reminded him of his dear Gabriella. There were logs in the new fireplace and the entire house shone with happiness. Gabriella stood behind him looking timid and nervous.

"So do you like it?" she asked quietly.

"Gabriella it's perfect…exactly what I wanted." He hugged her tightly before throwing her playfully over his shoulder and dropping her onto one of the new brown leather sofas.

"Troy stop it!" Gabriella said through her laughter as Troy was tickling her with one hand while holding down with the other. He was hanging on the side of the sofa and before he had chance to stop himself he rolled onto the floor bringing Gabriella with him. Now Gabriella was straddling him. Her hands were placed either side of his head how she held herself up. Her brunette curls hung down her face and rested on either side of Troy's face. He didn't know what he was doing and he put his hands on her lower back and she quickly leant down and pressed her soft pink lips to his. Troy stood up and picked Gabriella up so that her legs wrapped themselves firmly around his waist. He carried her upstairs to their new bedroom…


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Time_

"Troy stop it!" Gabriella said through her laughter as Troy was tickling her with one hand while holding down with the other. He was hanging on the side of the sofa and before he had chance to stop himself he rolled onto the floor bringing Gabriella with him. Now Gabriella was straddling him. Her hands were placed either side of his head how she held herself up. Her brunette curls hung down her face and rested on either side of Troy's face. He didn't know what he was doing and he put his hands on her lower back and she quickly leant down and pressed her soft pink lips to his. Troy stood up and picked Gabriella up so that her legs wrapped themselves firmly around his waist. He carried her upstairs to their new bedroom…

Later that Night 

Troy and Gabriella were laid in bed. She was laid on her right side facing Troy while he was on his left. They sat looking at each other for along time, neither of them saying a word.

"You know what I've just realized?" Troy said quietly.

"What's that?"

"We're married, and yet we know very little about each other."

Gabriella giggled. "Well what do you want to tell me then Mr. Bolton?" she said flirtatiously. She pulled herself to Troy who had now rolled onto his back. She rested her head of curls on his toned chest and listened to the beat of his heart.

"Well Mrs. Bolton, I want you to tell me about you. I know you only moved here a few weeks ago but what were you planning on doing when you got here. Like jobs and houses." Troy asked as he began to play with a loose curl.

"Well I was going to get somewhere with Taylor but I knew about us getting married before hand so I knew I couldn't do that." Gabriella stopped talking hoping he would move on.

"And what about a job? You must have had something in mind. My mum told me that you just got a degree." Gabriella sighed heavily at her husband's questions.

"I've just finished training and graduated to become an English teacher, but Papi won't allow it. Apparently I have to be a housewife and a mother and that's all that's acceptable." Troy clenched his right fist. "Troy do you want me to get a job…because if you do I'll find something in a shop for few hours a day and then I'm still here for you an…" Troy stopped her from talking by again pressing his lips to hers.

"Gabriella, I want you to do what you want. If you want to teach then teach! Forget about parents; forget about the house and the money. Forget about me. Do what makes you happy." Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes, with tears in her eyes.

"Troy I need to talk to you." The pair sat up and faced each other. Gabriella was doing her best to cover her body. Troy noticed this and grabbed his t-shirt off the floor before slipping it over her tanned shoulders.

"Troy I…the thing is…when we…I didn't" she couldn't seem to find the right words to say to him. There were only three words that she truly wanted to say to him which would mean to sun, the moon, and the earth to him. But they wouldn't come out. She tried and tried again but there was something about saying it to his face that she couldn't quite do. She was afraid of rejection but she didn't think Troy would reject her.

"I love you too Gabriella." Troy's sudden outburst caused an uncomfortable silence between the semi naked pair.

"Troy this was never meant to happen. This means our dad's have won! I never wanted to love you but every time I see you you're making me smile. When you're not next to me I miss you. I sit here day after day and watch the clock, praying time jumps just so that I can have you in the same room as me again. And on a night while you sleep. I stay awake for hours. Watching you sleep." She was crying now and Troy looked like he was about to. "Sometimes…I sit and stroke your face or push your hair out of your eyes. I'm not supposed to love you Troy but I do and I can't stop it! I want to but it won't let me!" She was sobbing uncontrollably and Troy held her tightly with tears streaming down his perfect face.

"Then love me Gabriella. Just forget it all. Love me like you've never loved before. It's ok to loose sometimes, it just means you get something better later on." He tried to soothe her but was just making them both worse. "They haven't won because they want us to just be together…but this is so much more. We love each other…it's not what they want…it's what we want!" Troy held her closer as they fell back against the pillows and cried themselves to sleep.

Troy woke up the next morning with his wife asleep in his arms. His head hurt from last night and he was tired. But it had been worth it. They finally knew the true feelings that they had for one another and it just meant that they could sort their relationship out and maybe become more like a couple as opposed to extremely close friends. He got out of bed and headed for the shower. He got it and planned to stay in there until his legs began to ache from standing. It was Saturday and he wanted to enjoy his wife and his new house. He was so busy singing along with the shower radio that he hadn't noticed someone walk into the bathroom. He was facing the shower and washing his hair. He never even heard the door slide open. The first time he knew someone was there was when he felt two very cold hands wrap around his waist. He jumped out of his skin and spun around quickly.

"Gabriella you scared the shit out of me!" he said as he tried to get his breathing to return to its normal pace.

"I just wanted to say good morning." She said smiling. They kissed gently and shared the shower together, holding on to each other and kissing at every possible moment.

That morning the couple felt like it was their first day of being together. They sat cuddled together on the sofa with some breakfast, before heading out for groceries. Troy avoided THAT aisle but Gabriella felt more comfortable getting things like that that she needed. Later Troy took her to a car showroom. They still had $200,000 left form the house and said that they would use it to get Troy a new car as he was in desperate need for one. He picked out a Range Rover Sport in black. That cost him a whopping $32,000 but he wasn't planning on another car for a long time. He took Gabriella to the mall in their new car and she bought herself some new shoes. That night she sat at the computer looking at local high schools that were looking for an English teacher. She finally found on called East High. They needed all new staff for the English department. She called Taylor and told her and both girls emailed the school there and then hoping to get an interview. They ordered a Chinese that night and sat watching American idol. This was the type of marriage that Gabriella wanted and she thought she had gotten rid of her dad's controlling behaviour. However, he was far from done with his little princess.

The weekend flew by and before they knew it Troy was heading out of the door on Monday morning to go to work.

"I'll miss you Brie," he said gently as he kissed her.

She giggled at the new nickname that he had given her. It was something that no one had called her before…but she liked it…a lot.

"I'll miss you too. Have a good day!" Troy waved as he got into his huge car and began his journey to school while Gabriella went back inside the house and sat down ready for another boring day of doing nothing.

By 11am she had cleaned the house from top to bottom and she was about to sit down and watch a movie when the phone rang. She sighed as she got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Mrs. Bolton there please?" came a kind man's voice down the line.

"Speaking."

"Ahh Mrs. Bolton. I'm Principal Wallis of East High School, I was wondering if you were available for an interview sometime this week?"

Gabriella seemed lost for words, but 'yes' suddenly shot out of her mouth.

"Excellent…is tomorrow at 10.30am ok with you?" he asked politely.

"Of course that's perfect. I will see you then…thank you…bye." Gabriella hung up the phone smiling to herself. She finally felt like her life was going somewhere.

Troy was over the moon when Gabriella called him and told him about the interview. He was happy that she was happy because to him right now, that was the only thing that seemed to matter. The next day Gabriella was up before Troy and had a shower before waking him up moments before the alarm. He grumbled at her receiving a huge hit around his head with the pillow, before he was tickled then dragged out of bed by his feet, (his wife was an incredibly strong woman!) He showered before going downstairs where Gabriella had made him breakfast which included eggs, bacon, sausages, tomato, beans, toast, mushrooms, porridge, fruit and pancakes. Surprisingly he ate everything that was put in front of him with no trouble at all. They kissed goodbye on the doorstep at 8am and then Gabriella set off upstairs to get ready.

She pulled on a pair of low-rise brown trousers and a cream puffy shirt that she tucked in to her pants. She pulled her long curls into a side ponytail and added minimal make up so she did not appear slut like. She found a pair of light brown Mary – Jane's and pulled them onto her small feet before getting her bag ready. She was borrowing Taylor's new car to get there as Taylor was out job hunting, accompanied by Chad who managed to get a day off. She got into the small Ford car and managed to arrive at the school at approximately 10.15am. A student took her from the main office to the Principal's office where he wasted no time in getting started.

He asked about her qualifications and her education. Then he needed to ask some 'personal' questions to get an idea about her home life and family background.

"So how long have you been married?" Gabriella had to think for a moment before answering.

"One month." Gabriella answered confidently. These seemed to be a lot less personal than she had expected.

"Do you have or are planning any children in the future?"

"Not at the moment, no" Gabriella said rather uncomfortably. He seemed to pick up on this.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bolton it is just standard procedure. You see it's not a good idea to hire someone who is planning to have had a baby by Christmas or someone who has a very young child at home." Gabriella nodded her understanding.

The interview was over by 12.30 and Gabriella drove home, putting Taylor's car back where she had found it.

"Gabriella!" Taylor shouted as she began to walk next door to her own house.

"Hey Tay! What's up?" Taylor had just moved in with Chad permantly, claiming Gabriella's parents were unbearable without her there with her. And her and Chad seemed to be getting along really well.

"Guess what Chad did for me?!" she said excitedly.

"I don't know…got you something sparkly?" Gabriella joked.

"Nope…he spoke to the Principal of West High and got me a teaching job!"

"Tay that's great news!" Gabriella hugged her friend, happy that she was getting somewhere in life. "When do you start?"

"Thanks Gabs! I start next Monday! How did your interview go?" she asked.

"It was good…I'm supposed to hear back by Friday so now I'm going home to have some hot chocolate and chill." She giggled. "Wanna come?"

"Sorry Gabby I have to go shopping then I'm picking Chad up because he let me have his car for the day. We will catch up sometimes this week though! Promise!" The two hugged as Gabriella went into her house and Taylor got into Chad's car and headed out to get her shopping.

Once she was in she went upstairs to find something comfy to lounge about in. She found her red pyjamas that were big and comfy. She pulled all her curls to a loose bun on top of her head. She ran downstairs and made herself a hot chocolate and pulled the huge bar of chocolate out of the kitchen cupboard. She sat on her brown leather sofa and put the first of the three Shrek films into the DVD player. She was halfway through the second one when Troy came home from work.

"Hey Brie, how did your interview go?" He asked as he flopped next to her on the sofa. She turned attention away from her film to kiss her husband.

"It was good but I won't hear about it just yet." She replied.

"Then why are you sat stuffing your face with chocolate, in your Pj's?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I just don't feel too good." Troy quickly got onto his knees in front of Gabriella.

"What's wrong…have you been sick, flu, achey?" The panic in his face made Gabriella laugh. "What are you laughing at, I'm worried about you!"

"Troy you don't want to know…trust me!" she giggled.

"Of course I do…if your ill then we need to get to get you better."

Gabriella looked deep into his eyes. "Ok Troy, I'll write you a list of all the things I need to make me feel better." He ran to get some paper and pencil and came back almost throwing them at Gabriella. She scribbled down a few things before passing it back trying her best not to laugh.

He began to read the list. "Chocolate…soup…hot chocolate…cookies…t-…" he stopped as he was about to say the last word. "Oh." Was all that he said. Gabriella burst out laughing as Troy climbed on top of her. He kissed her before laying next to her and gently stroking her outer thigh.

"Brie do I really have to go and get _those things?_" Troy asked cringing.

"No it's fine I'll go get dressed and I'll go." Troy felt bad for making her go and get changed, then he noticed that she hadn't actually moved.

"I thought you were going?" Troy said.

"Well I was hoping you would say 'I'll go because I love you Brie'" she said as she gave him a big cheesy grin.

"You owe me big time!" He said as he kissed her forehead and went to the store.

Troy came back an hour later.

"Hey I'm back!" he kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room and laid out on a blanket on the floor was…


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Time_

"_Brie do I really have to go and get those things?" Troy asked cringing._

"_No it's fine I'll go get dressed and I'll go." Troy felt bad for making her go and get changed, then he noticed that she hadn't actually moved._

"_I thought you were going?" Troy said._

"_Well I was hoping you would say 'I'll go because I love you Brie'" she said as she gave him a big cheesy grin._

"_You owe me big time!" He said as he kissed her forehead and went to the store._

_Troy came back an hour later._

"Hey I'm back!" he kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room and laid out on a blanket on the floor was…

No one's POV 

…A meal for two. It was Chinese, Troy's favorite. The lights were off and there was DVD's in front of the TV. He turned to his left to se his wife walking in with two glasses of wine in her hand and a smile across her face.

"Brie how did you do all this in an hour?" he said in shock.

"Well ordering Chinese doesn't take as long as I thought. Plus I didn't want to cook." She giggled as he hugged her and they sat down onto the carpet to enjoy their meal. They stayed up late watching films and talking. They finally fell asleep on the sofa at 12.30am.

Gabriella woke up at 11am and looked around, but all she could see was yellow. She had a post it note stuck to her head. She pulled it ff and read it.

_Dear Brie,_

_Got up and left for work, decided to leave you t sleep. You looked too cute to work up:P will see you tonight_

_Love you!_

_Troy_

She smiled as she pulled herself off the sofa. She went upstairs and got dressed. She threw on some straight leg jeans and a t-shirt. She pulled on her thick cream cardigan to protect herself from the chill in the cold house. She pulled her hair into a bun and went and sat on the sofa. All this sitting around couldn't be good for her. She had no soon sat down when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered politely.

"Hello is this Gabriella Bolton?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, it's Principal Wallis from East High? I'm just calling to tell you that you've got the job."

"Really? Ohh thank you so much!"

"You are very welcome Mrs. Bolton were lucky to have someone as talented as you. Are you ok to start on Monday?"

"Yes that's perfect I will see you then. Thanks again!" She hung up the phone and ran to Chad's house to share her good news with Taylor.

She got a lift off Taylor to Troy's school. He would be finishing in thirty minutes but she couldn't wait to share her good news with him. She ran through the doors and took the same route to his classroom that she had last week. She gently opened the door to see Troy explaining something at his desk to a little girl with long blonde hair. She gently walked in and stood watching him trying to concentrate. He didn't even notice her walk up behind him and watch over his shoulder.

"…ok so you need to carry that one over so that everything else matches up. Do you understand Lizzie?" The little girl nodded and ran off back to her desk. Troy hunched over his paper and carried on doodling. Gabriella looked over to see 'I Love Brie' written all over the page like a love struck teenager would do.

"Aww I love you too," Gabriella said. Troy stood out of skin at the sound of her voice as he quickly tried to hide the piece of paper.

"Gabriella! What…why…hey!" he said as his face turned red in his flustered state. "What are you doing here?"

"Well first of all I think it's kind of sweet that you doodle things like that." She giggled as he blushed a deep crimson colour. "And second…I got the job!" Troy picked up his wife and spun her around before kissing her gently, unaware of the little eyes watching them both.

"Brie that's so great…I'm really happy for you! Have you told your dad yet?" he asked, not knowing whether or not he wanted to know the answer.

"I called my mum and she told me she would drop it in at dinner tonight…their going out with your parents. She also said not to call him until he called me, when he's calmed down." Troy nodded.

"So you're going to be working with Taylor then!" Gabriella looked at him confused.

"No…Taylor and Chad work at West High…I'm working at East High." Suddenly all the colour drained from Troy's face. "Troy what's wrong?" Gabriella was worried as he had now slid slowly back into his seat.

"Gabs…my…my dad works at East High. He's the sports co coordinator." Gabriella looked at her husband. This new piece of information had definitely put a downer on her new job but she was beginning to feel a lot more confident and was sure that she could handle working with Jack Bolton.

"Troy…I would work with a thousands murderers if it meant that I was doing something that I really wanted. Trust me when I say that I can handle _your _dad. It's _mine _that's the problem. Ok?" Troy looked into his wife's positive eyes and nodded. She kissed his forehead before heading back home.

Troy sat at his desk thinking when he realized his class was staring at him. A girl with brown curls that reminded him of his wife was sat in the front room, her name was Demi. She raised her hand.

"Yes Demi?"

"Mr. Bolton…was that your wife?" she asked in a quiet voice. Everyone was lingering on like they were about to hear the latest piece of gossip.

"Yes that was Mrs. Bolton Demi. Why did you ask?" he questioned curiously.

"Because she'd very pretty sir." Troy smiled at the young girl. His wife was more than pretty; she was more like a work of art to Troy.

Later that week Gabriella decided to take a detour home from shopping. It was Thursday and Troy was off tomorrow so she had been to get in some food so he wouldn't have to go with her on his day off. She had heard that one of the best beauty salons in town was having a half price day, and because she was starting her new job soon, she felt that some pampering wouldn't go amiss. Gabriella had had the same look since High School. She felt that now was a good time for a change. Plus tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Troy was going out with Chad tonight and Taylor was staying at Gabriella's so that the men could stay at Chad's and wouldn't wake their partners when they stumbled in the house in the early hours of the morning.

At the salon she had her hair done, her nails done (manicure and pedicure), along with a facial and a full body massage. When she stepped out at around 5.00 she had never felt so good in all her life. The receipt for everything had shocked her at first:

Hair - $125

Facial - $100

Massage - $275

Manicure and Pedicure - $400

The total came to $900. She had planned to use money that she had been saving for her own house before she knew about her marriage but that seemed a lot. Luckily the 50 discount came in handy meaning she only had to pay $450.

That night she and Taylor stayed up until 3am talking, watching movies and eating junk food like they had when they were 13 years old. They woke up the next morning at around 8am on Friday morning. It was Valentine's Day. This was the first time that Gabriella had spent Valentines Day with someone that she truly cared about. The plan for the day wasn't exactly glamorous but it was something to do together. Troy was going to meet Gabriella in the mall at 2pm. They would have lunch and decided to just spend time together. Gabriella wanted something new to wear because Troy promised to take her out for a meal tonight. Taylor had loved her friend's new short brown curls. It had come as a shock to see the hair that had sat on her lower back now fell just past her shoulders. Gabriella hoped that Troy would like it.

The two girls got up and both took their time to get ready. Chad was taking Taylor to meet his parents for the weekend, they were currently staying in their holiday home in Florida and the pair were getting a flight out there at midnight tonight. Gabriella but on her blue skinny jeans and a red and grey striped jumper. She put on her silver flat pumps and grabbed her black oversized bag. She pulled on her black coat, said goodbye to Taylor and got into the waiting taxi at 1.15pm. The entire ride there she felt like she was being followed but she quickly shrugged it off. She arrived at 1.45pm and went into Starbucks and got her and Troy some drinks. She mad her way over to the fountain where her husband was already waiting for her…also carrying a tray of drinks.

"I guess great minds do think alike!" he joked. He greeted his wife with a kiss and they sat down to drink one of the two drinks that they each had. About five minutes aver they had met up Troy looked at his wife and cocked his head to one side.

"Something's…different," he said in a confused voice.

Gabriella giggled when she realized the ends of her hair were caught in her coat. In one swift movement she whipped them out and her newly trimmed curls were resting neatly on her shoulders. Troy gasped as he saw the new style.

"Do you hate it?" Gabriella cringed at the thought of him saying how awful it was.

"Brie I love it! I never thought you would be so daring!" he laughed at her shocked face and hugged her tightly before playing with a short out of place curl, causing his wife to continuously slap his hand out of the way. Finally they started on the shops. It took some time but Gabriella finally found the perfect outfit for her night out. She got some new jeans and a black tunic top that had sparkles on it. She also got some new black stilettos that she thought would come in handy for work. That night they were sat in one of the most romantic restaurants in the whole of Albuquerque.

"Brie…I never thought that our relationship could be like this…but I love that it is" Troy said quietly.

"Me too Troy, me too."

Later that night Troy said he had a surprise for his wife.

"Troy you don't need to give me anything!" she protested. She had never been the type of girl that could accept gifts.

"Well this is a little something to say happy Valentine's Day, Congratulations on your new job and it will come in handy I promise. They pulled up at home and Troy pulled a blindfold over her eyes.

"Like I said before…I like to surprise you" He guided her out of the car and stood her in the center of their driveway. He opened the garage door and pulled the blindfold off his wife's face.

"Ta da!!" he shouted. In front of the pair sat a silver Audi estate. It also had a huge red bow around it.

"Oh my gosh Troy! Is that for me?" Gabriella said excitedly.

"All for you baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. She kissed him as the pair went into their home to continue their Valentines Day celebrations.

Monday arrived sooner than expected. Gabriella was up after Troy and was ready to leave within an hour. She quickly said goodbye to Troy and got into her new car and made the short journey to East High school. When she got into her new classroom she immediately set her out her new desk and got ready for her very first class of High school English Students. Her nerves were finally getting to her but she was confident that she could this. Even if Jack Bolton would be working with her she knew that she wouldn't have very much time alone with him so she didn't worry about him too much. There was staff meeting every Monday morning and today Gabriella would have to go along and meet all the other teachers. She was happy that she wouldn't be the only one, because there was going to be another woman who had just started in the English apartment and some others for different parts of the school.

She walked into the room, which was full of other people talking in small groups.

"Gabriella!" she heard someone call her name from the center of one of the groups. It was her father in law. He was smiling as he waved her over. She reluctantly walked towards him…unsure of what to expect.

"Everyone this is my daughter in law Gabriella. Gabriella this is…" he went on to introduce the other four people that he had previously been talking to. Gabriella smiled politely and said hello to each of them before Jack excused the pair of them from the group and led her over to one of the sofas where they sat together side by side.

"Gabriella…last night I was talking to Lesley and she got me thinking. She always talks about how great you and how well you and Troy are both getting along. But I've never really tried to see that because I all I wanted was you to be together and have a family. But I saw you both shopping on Valentine's Day and as a couple…you really took my breath away." Jack paused and looked at the young brunette.

"So…what are you trying to say?" Gabriella asked as she shifted uncomfortably.

Jack sighed. "That I'm sorry for pushing you both to care. You obviously do care for each other…now. And that I want to get to know you…as a daughter that I always wanted." Gabriella began to tear up as he held his arms open for her. She shuffled her way in and received a hug that reminded her of the security from Troy. The pair sat and talked about allsorts from Gabriella's teacher training to Troy's potty training. She also found out the meeting was just an excuse for everyone to have a chat about their weekends and before she knew it she was in her classroom again watching the students pour through the door. She began her first lesson, which passed quickly, as did the second and third.

Next it was fourth lesson and after that it was lunch. Troy was coming down to meet her since it was her first day and she couldn't wait to tell him what had happened with his father. She set the class off on a worksheet when a familiar figure stormed through the door of the classroom….

* * *

**Hey everyone just to let you know I just got the HSM singstar so updates may onle be every 4-5 days cos its a bit mint!! lol**

**will try to do some while I'm at college! R&R**

**Much Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last Time**_

"_That I'm sorry for pushing you both to care. You obviously do care for each other…now. And that I want to get to know you…as a daughter that I always wanted." Gabriella began to tear up as he held his arms open for her. She shuffled her way in and received a hug that reminded her of the security from Troy._

_Next it was fourth lesson and after that it was lunch. Troy was coming down to meet her since it was her first day and she couldn't wait to tell him what had happened with his father. She set the class off on a worksheet when a familiar figure stormed through the door of the classroom…._

* * *

Gabriella looked up and saw her father stood in front of her desk…he looked furious. She slowly rose to her feet.

"Papi what are you doing here?!" she said in a hushed voice so people would not over hear the conversation.

"Gabriella Maria Montez I am here to sort out a little problem concerning my grandchildren….Or should I say LACK OFF!" he shouted in his daughters face causing her to cringe. The class sat in silence witnessing the scene that was unfolding before them. "We need to have a talk…NOW!" he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her from the room. He didn't stop until he had her locked in the car with him.

"Papi where are we going!! I can't just leave!!"

"Gabriella…we're going to get you pregnant…now hush up child and let me drive!" Gabriella sat still and silent in shock. Had she heard him correctly?

She stared out of the window for what felt like forever. They passed a sign about ten minutes ago, which had read 'Texas.' She glanced at her watch that read 5.15pm. They had been driving for about 3 and a half hours. The stopped outside a small flat. Robert went to the other side of the car and dragged his only daughter out. He forced her tired body into the boot of his car and got back in and continued to drive. Gabriella didn't know where she was or how far away from home they had come when she was let out but she knew that she was so far she could get a plane home. Her father pulled her into a house that was very much like her own.

"Gary!" shouted Robert.

A man in his late twenties walked down the stairs. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, and seemed like a nice guy. Well he could have looked like a nice guy if he didn't have an evil glint in his green eyes.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here." He stood behind Gabriella with his lips an inch from her ear. "A new toy for Gary to play with…" his breath smelt of stale coffee and it took every ounce of strength that she had in her body not to gag at the revolting smell that escaped his chapped mouth.

Gabriella's body was silently shaking as he ran his grubby hands all over her body while eying her hungrily. He suddenly grabbed her by her hair and began to drag her up the staircase. Gabriella was only staying if he said that he wanted her, otherwise Robert had found a few other places that he could dump his only child. However, Gary didn't think that this was an item that he wanted a refund for. But then again, you don't buy a car without taking it on a test drive.

Gabriella lay in the bed…numb. She could make out the flashing red lights of the alarm clock on the other side of the room. 2.30am. She didn't dare move. Tonight she didn't feel Troy's soft strong arms protectively placed around her waist, or heard the soft gentle snores as he slept. Instead she was groped into the early hours of the morning, and she quickly learnt that trying to resist ended up in bruising and having to endure the ordeal for longer. Instead of hearing peaceful snores, she heard grunts and pig snorts throughout the night. She couldn't sleep. She was too afraid to get out of the alien bed and pull Troy's top over her badly bruised shoulders, too afraid to get any underwear. She had to lay in bedding that had a certain un clean aroma and pray for morning to come while she tried to avoid contact with the man laid next to her and cover herself the best she could.

* * *

With Troy

Troy arrived at the school a bit earlier than was originally planned. He entered the classroom that had her name on the door, only to find a bunch of unruly teenagers with no teacher present. He walked in past the chaos that seemed to settle slightly when they noticed someone of authority at the front desk. Troy looked at the photo on the desk of the two of them that was taken in a photo booth on Valentines Day. He smiled at the memory of the two adults trying to squash inside without having to hang outside the curtain.

"Mrs. Bol…Troy?" Troy looked up to see his father stood in the doorway. The class instantly silenced at the sight of Coach Bolton. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking Brie out for lunch…Dad please don't say you upset her, it's her first day." Troy sighed.

"Actually we worked it all out this morning." Mr. Bolton shot the class a look and they (pretended) instantly to get on with the worksheet in front of them. " I told her and now I'm telling you. I'm sorry for forcing you on each other, I know it was wrong but I can see that you do love each other…and I'm happy that you have each other."

Troy smiled at his dad. "Thanks dad…that means a lot." The pair hugged and Troy looked up at his dad. "So where's she gone then?"

Jack shrugged and looked at the class who were now staring at the two men.

"Dearborn…where's Mrs. Bolton?" he aimed the question at a guy sat in the front row with a basketball in front of him.

"I dunno…she left about 5 minutes into the lesson. Well actually this guy dragged her out and she never came back."

"Do you know who it was?" Troy asked as panic rose in him.

"Wish I did…I think she called him Paul or Peter." Troy and his dad looked at each other confused.

"Troy why don't you go and see you're mother and call Sonia and Robert they might know something. Class, you can leave now but this work must be completed for next lesson!" Jack Bolton dismissed the class as Troy ran to his car and headed for his parents house. He noticed her bag that was in the classroom and her car was in the car park so she couldn't have gone far on foot with no money.

Troy arrived at his parent's home and quickly went inside. It was one of the first times that he had spent any time with his parents since he had gotten married. It was just a shame that it wasn't for a good reason. He explained to his mum what had happened at the school and asked her if she had heard from Gabriella or the Montez family. When she said no, the panic level grew even higher. Lesley called Sonia who rushed around to see her son in law…on the sofa…in tears. She put an arm around him and cried too while Lesley brought out coffee with red puffy eyes. Troy called his dad…still nothing. Sonia called Robert who had gone away for the week on a business trip. He turned straight around and came home. No one knew where Gabriella had gone. She was missing.

It got to 9 o'clock that night and there was still no word about or from Gabriella. Jack called the police while Lesley and Troy urged Sonia to think of anyone that Gabriella knew or might have known who went by the name of Paul or Peter. No matter how hard she tried, she could not find anything.

The police arrived soon after and took a statement from each person present. They said they would come back tomorrow night for Robert's statement. The five adults stayed at the Bolton house that night. All keeping their cell phones turned on. Just in case. But nothing came through.

Robert made his statement the next day. (Fake) Tears poured down his face as he gave a description of his little girl and claimed he had no idea where she would go or why. But deep down he was smiling. All he wanted was grandchildren. How sick was that? He was willing to kidnap his only child and allow a stranger to rape her to get what he wanted right now. But that was a side of Robert that neither Gabriella nor Sonia had ever known that he possessed.

* * *

With Gabriella 

It had been several days now since she had been dumped in this place and she had accepted that her dad wasn't coming back for her. All she could do was pray that Troy was looking for her.

She knew that she had kept her mouth shut for too long. She should have told him on Sunday but she didn't and now she regretted it. Gabriella found out on Sunday that she was 3 weeks pregnant and she couldn't wait to tell Troy. It would mean that finally the parents would have been off their case. But she wanted to surprise him on Monday night. But she never got to. Now she was with someone called Gary who abused her daily. This was the environment that her child was now going to be brought up in. Not just hers. Troy's. She hoped that Troy would come. Not for her sake, but for the sake of the unborn baby.

Gary had found out that she was pregnant and was fully aware that it was her husband's baby. He didn't care. It didn't make him treat her any better but luckily he didn't treat her any worse either. She wasn't allowed out of the house in case someone saw her. Gary had proven to not be as bad as she had expected. He let her watch TV and read but she had to clean and cook and have sex whenever and wherever he requested it. That was if she wanted to avoid a brutal beating. She wore Troy's jumper at all times over the old women's clothes that were in the draws.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter but it's more of an intro into the next one because we're about to skip time a bit. If anone has any questions about this story, any other stories, or just something they want to know they don't hesitate to ask!**

**Love hearing from you all you're all FABULOUS!! lol**

**Much Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Time_

_Gary had found out that she was pregnant and was fully aware that it was her husband's baby. He didn't care. It didn't make him treat her any better but luckily he didn't treat her any worse either. She wasn't allowed out of the house in case someone saw her. Gary had proven to not be as bad as she had expected. He let her watch TV and read but she had to clean and cook and have sex whenever and wherever he requested it. That was if she wanted to avoid a brutal beating. She wore Troy's jumper at all times over the old women's clothes that were in the draws. _

* * *

With Troy 

It had been days now and there was still no word from Gabriella. He was beside himself with worry. His parents were the same and his father and Chad had been out almost everyday looking all over Albuquerque for her. His mother had been calling as many hospitals, airports and everyone in her address book, trying to find her. Troy and Sonia were too worried to do anything so they sat at home. Watching the phone and helping the police as much as they possibly could. Troy was given compassionate leave, which meant that he could have up to five months off. He hoped he wouldn't need it. He prayed that she would walk through that door any minute now. But she never did.

Four weeks went by and still not one word. They had made TV and radio appeals to find her. Everyone continued to stay positive and believed that she was out there somewhere waiting to come home. Robert had been quite cold on the matter saying that she was stubborn and would come home when she was ready. Everyone blamed this reaction on the fact that they had never made up from Gabriella's outburst over her not having a baby.

The day that Gabriella had went missing her bag and coat had been left un touched in her classroom. The police had took note of this and statements off the pupils and come to the conclusion that she may have been kidnapped as she seemed to have left in a hurry. But that was the only big discovery that they had made. There was no trace of Gabriella anywhere. They had found hairs all over Troy's car and he was taken in for questioning but they found hairs in Roberts car and Chad's car and they quickly realized that she had willingly been in all these cars so there was no telling if she had been taken away in one of them.

But all her friends and family had faith. She would turn up somewhere…someday. All they could do was pray that while she was away she was safe and that they would have her back in their arms any day now.

* * *

With Gabriella 

Gabriella had been away from home for about 6 months now, and she was very pregnant. Every night she slept dreaming of her husbands touch. Her bump was very big now and she had just moved to New York. She felt there was no chance of her seeing her family again. Gary had been treating her a lot better since the bump had started to for but his threats were worse than before. And she still had to cook and clean up after him. But he got shopping and anything that she wanted. She had later realized that he only did this because it was a way of keeping her in the small cramped apartment.

Jack had been born at eight months on September 15th. He was a month early but he was healthy and happy and that was all that really mattered. Gabriella feared that he would never get to see his daddy. But all she could do was hope that at least if she couldn't see Troy anymore, then she could at least get away from Gary to protect her child. Gary had taken her to the hospital when she went into labor and stayed in the waiting room. She knew that as soon as she was home then it would go back to the sex attacks and beatings that she had received when she was first dumped with him.

She loved Troy and she missed him more and more each day. She thought that he would have moved on by now. He was an attractive man and other women obviously thought so. Other women such as Jenny. She could see it now. A nineteen year old blonde with nothing but perfection surrounding her, hanging off his arm. He had probably moved out of their perfect house and was living in a retro condo somewhere hot. He wouldn't be thinking about her anymore. He had other things to do. The only man that she could now love was Jack. And he couldn't even stop her tears by saying 'I love you too.' That was all she longed to hear.

* * *

Ten Months to the Day 

**December 17****th** Exactly ten months since anyone in Albuquerque had last seen Gabriella. The police had done searches and had questioned people but found nothing. It was almost as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth. But Troy had never lost his hope. He knew that she was somewhere waiting for him; he could feel it in his soul. He never told anyone this, but at night he dreamt of her face. Calling to him from a place that she was trying to get away from but couldn't'. There was always a signpost with the name of where she was but it was always blurred. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't see it. They had spent just over two months together and in a few weeks it would be their one-year wedding anniversary. He couldn't let her go. His father and moths, and Sonia and Robert had told him to move on. But that was like telling a dog not to eat the meat placed before it. It was impossible. He kept on believing that she would come home one day. One day soon.

Chad and Taylor had gotten engaged a few weeks ago and this weekend they were heading to New York to celebrate. They invited the Montez family of two and the Bolton's. Troy only agreed after he made Taylor sob from talking about Gabriella. She took it harder than Troy. She had lost her mother and now she had lost her sister as well, it was too much to handle at one point. But they all knew that sticking together would help them to pull through and that was exactly what they would do.

The engagement had been hard for him to handle. It was something that he never got to do for Gabriella but knew that given the chance he would do it in a way that was unforgettable. Her birthday had been three days previously…14th of December. She had missed Troy's birthday in October. He turned 24 years old and his young wife was now 23. He hoped to god she was alive to see this birthday. The one that would have been the first of many that they had shared together.

Troy had begun working at EHS with his dad and Chad and Taylor soon followed. Anything to be closer to the loved one they feared to be dead. Everyone was going to New York. They had a special dinner planned and they were going to see a Lakers game. It would be good to get away from everything and take their minds off things. He did find it hard seeing Gabriella's classroom everyday. They had a supply teacher, as they were unable to find someone who wanted to take the place permantly. Troy took this as a sign that she was coming back. She had to. The students always supported him. He took gym classes that had everyone from Gabriella's English class on that day in it. They knew what had happened and they knew what was going on. They offered nothing but kind words and comfort during their favorite teachers time of need.

* * *

With Gabriella 

"Gabriella! Come on bitch I'm starving!" Gary shouted through the apartment.

"I'm coming!" she shouted back. She had begun to stand up for herself more when baby Jack had been born. First Gary tried to give him his first name and then his second. Gabriella was having none of it. This was her baby and Troy's baby. And she and no one else would tell her nurse what the name on the birth certificate would be. She had chosen Jack Troy Bolton. She had always thought she would call a boy Robert but changed her mind when her father pawned her off onto a grubby old man. She looked at her soon who gurgled happily in the basinet that was in the kitchen while Gabriella was cooking and cleaning for _him._

When she was 6 months pregnant, Gary had moved them to an apartment in New York. She never heard from anyone she loved. But she did see appeals on the news to find her. But Gary never allowed a phone in the house and she was only allowed out at certain times. She was thankful that he was good with Jack. She was glad she could leave her son with him for ten minutes while she showered and never mentioned that she appreciated Gary referring to himself as 'Uncle Gary.' It was obvious he didn't want to be a father; he was just in it for the money. The one thing she had missed in the last ten months was Troy. And she was willing to do anything, to just look into his amazing blue eyes once more.

* * *

With Troy 

They arrived in New York late on the Friday night. All of them headed to their rooms to change and then went straight out for a meal. For the first time in a long time, Troy had a good time. He enjoyed spending time with his friends and family but his heart still ached at the absence of his beautiful wife. Troy was in a room in a swanky hotel…in a queen-sized bed…all alone. He had turned to religion hoping he could find some peace. He prayed every night for the safe return of his wife. All that he asked for was one more chance to kiss her and tell her that he truly loved her. That was all he ever wanted.

The next day they all went shopping. The streets of New York were always busy on a Saturday especially this close to Christmas. Christmas…another time when Troy would be alone. The three women were running ahead; while the four men hung back not really keen on watching them try on dresses. They followed them into a shoe shop. They sat down on the benches while the women frantically tried on shoe after shoe after shoe.

Robert just happened to look up when something caught his eye…

* * *

With Gabriella 

Gary worked Monday to Saturday so Gabriella always took this time to get out of the small apartment and spend some quality time with her son. It didn't feel like Christmas in there. They didn't have a tree and asking for one was like asking for a beating, which was something she had managed to avoid for sometime now. Gabriella strapped Jack into his pushchair and began to make her way through the crowded streets. Gary had always put 20 of his wages into a bank account for Gabriella because he didn't like her using his account. This meant that every month she would get $2000. Gary had a very good job.

She needed some new shoes as the soles on hers were slowly wearing away. She made her way to her favorite shop and managed to carefully maneuver her way in. She headed straight over to the section where all the pumps were kept. She stood looking at all the different colours and styles. This was one of the few pleasures she had these days. She checked on Jack who was gurgling happy over a toy duck. He had his father's bright blue eyes and it was hard for Gabriella not to tear up every time he looked at her. She picked up a shoe and turned to go and ask someone for her size. But she did not see someone stood behind her with several boxes, and she knocked all of them out of the young man's arms.

"Ohh I'm so sorry!" she said as she dropped to the floor and began to help him collect up all the boxes. She rose to her feet and went to give him the shoes and suddenly dropped them all on the floor again. He did the same.

* * *

With Troy 

It was just his look that some clumsy woman from New York walks into him while he's carrying ten boxes of shoes. But at least she got down and helped him. She stood and the boxes dropped once more and Troy did the same with his own.

"T-troy?" she stammered as she began to tear up.

"Brie" he said in one long exhale. She nodded as she looked into the eyes of her husband for the first time in ten months. Before he knew it she had jumped into his arms and he was kissing her and stroking her soft brown curls that were now quite long. They were sobbing when his mother came storming over.

"Troy Bolton you are a married man! What do y…" she stopped when she saw the tear stained face of her daughter in law.

"G-Gabriella?" she asked. Gabriella nodded. "Gabriella…GABRIELLA!!" she cried as she pulled the young woman into a tight embrace. This caught the attention of everyone else.

Sonia and Taylor ran over and surrounded their missing family member. Everyone was crying. Jack and Chad quickly followed, while Robert slipped out of the door unnoticed.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Let me know if you want anything in particular to happen in the story...and as always R&R!**

**Much Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

_Last Time_

_It was just his look that some clumsy woman from New York walks into him while he's carrying ten boxes of shoes. But at least she got down and helped him. She stood and the boxes dropped once more and Troy did the same with his own._

"_T-troy?" she stammered as she began to tear up._

"_Brie" he said in one long exhale. She nodded as she looked into the eyes of her husband for the first time in ten months. Before he knew it she had jumped into his arms and he was kissing her and stroking her soft brown curls that were now quite long. They were sobbing when his mother came storming over._

"_Troy Bolton you are a married man! What do y…" she stopped when she saw the tear stained face of her daughter in law._

"_G-Gabriella?" she asked. Gabriella nodded. "Gabriella…GABRIELLA!!" she cried as she pulled the young woman into a tight embrace. This caught the attention of everyone else._

_Sonia and Taylor ran over and surrounded their missing family member. Everyone was crying. Jack and Chad quickly followed, while Robert slipped out of the door unnoticed._

* * *

Troy held on to his wife tightly in the middle of the shoe shop, never wanting to let go of her. She pulled away from him slightly, wanting to remember this moment forever. She looked at him from head to toe. He was still the same. Same body, same hair, same style in clothes and same electrifying blue eyes that she had seen every day for the last three months. He looked at her and he didn't see the same women that he had been with ten months ago. She was wearing baggy, unflattering clothes. The shoes on her feet were tatty and her coat was providing little protection against the chill of the December air. Her brown hair was almost as long as it was when he first met her but now is was lank and lifeless. She was a lot slimmer as well. Troy could see the bones sticking out of her wrist. He cheekbones that had been high and had emphasized her beauty now protruding from her face like knives. When her jacket pushed up her arms, Troy could see the bruises shaped like fingers around her arm. He also noticed a cut on her neck. He pulled her close to him and they began to walk out of the door but she resisted.

"Jack!" she cried out as she tried to release herself from Troy's firm grasp.

"I'm here Gabriella." Her father in law said gently while touching her arms.

"NO! JACK!" she finally managed to get away from everyone and ran back to where she had been stood only moments ago. Everyone watched in shock as she stood over a baby buggy. They all walked over and watched her pick up the infant that was making gurgling noises. Gabriella turned to Troy with a young baby by in her arms. Tears poured down her face and the baby gently touched Gabriella's nose, sensing her emotional state. She looked at Troy with tears still running from her eyes like a tap that she couldn't turn off. She looked into her husband's eyes and he looked into hers.

"Say hello to daddy Jack." Troy's mouth hung open as he looked at the boy. His eyes had now opened…and it was like looking into a mirror. Two blue eyes shone from the ivory face. But not just any old blue eyes. Bolton blue eyes.

He stared at the gurgling child hanging in his mother's arms. He was looking at Troy, while wearing an expression that seemed to show that he recognized Troy but he was unsure where. Gabriella tightened her grip around her son. He had been her only love for so long and she was unwilling to let him go now. She wasn't used to having him next to her and she just couldn't let him go…not yet.

"Ok maybe we need to talk somewhere, come on sweetheart let's get you to the hotel. Rob…" Sonia turned to tell her husband to get the buggy but found he was nowhere in sight.

"I've got it Sonia." Jack got Gabriella's buggy and pushed it behind. Gabriella clung to her son as they all walked quickly down the crowded New York Street. Taylor was in front guiding everyone through the crowd while Lesley and Sonia walked wither side of Gabriella with their arms placed protectively around her back. Chad, Jack and Troy were walking behind. They were all thinking the exact same thing. Where had Robert gone?

They all arrived at the hotel. Chad, Troy and Jack were sent out to get some clothes for Gabriella from a nearby boutique…the women were the ones that needed to talk right now. Once they got into Lesley's room, Gabriella laid baby Jack onto the bed, before throwing herself into her mother's arms. Breathing in her protective scent as she did so.

"Gabriella, ohh baby girl what's happened to you?!" Sonia sobbed into her daughters shoulder. Taylor and Lesley made cups of tea and the women all sat together. Hoping that Gabriella could open up to them.

Gabriella was nursing her mug of tea. She looked up and saw three pairs of eyes full of concern watching her.

Taylor spoke to her gently. "Ella, I know it's sudden…but how did you end up out here…with a baby?" Gabriella looked around at the faces of her loved ones. The one's that she never thought she would see again.

She looked down at the floor and began her story. Right from that fateful Monday afternoon…

"…Then Papi came in and started yelling at me for not being pregnant. But I was pregnant, but I was too scared to say anything. He dragged me to the car and drove me somewhere. When we were about halfway he put me in the trunk of his car and then carried on driving. He left me with a man called Gary, said that this is how he was going to get his grandchild from me. Then he left." Gabriella paused to let a few tears roll down her cheek at the memory.

"So is Gary the father?" her mother asked quietly.

Gabriella shook her head as Lesley gasped. "Troy?" Was all she had to say for Gabriella to nod her head. She stood up and picked her son off the bed. She passed him to one of his grandmother's before continuing her story.

"On the first night he…Gary…he did things to me. He started to hit me the next day as well. Once he could see my baby bump all he would do was threaten but since Jack was born it's gotten worse again. He's never laid a finger on Jack and was always good with him. But he treats me like a punch bag. Yesterday he did this…" Gabriella stood and pulled down her pants, revealing a bandage around her upper thigh. She carefully removed it to show a stab wound. "I was late making his dinner because Jack wouldn't settle." She broke down crying as her mother pulled her clothes, speaking to her softly in Spanish.

Later that night the party sat in the hotel restaurant instead of going out, Gabriella was asleep upstairs and didn't feel she could come down. The women outlined what had happened but didn't go into detail with the abuse, instead they choose to say, 'she's not been treated very well.' She was very nervous at the moment and betraying her trust would only make it worse. She was in Troy's room and he hadn't actually spoken to her since they had said each other's names in the shoe shop this afternoon.

The engagement was mildly celebrated and Taylor and Chad decided, instead to toast the safe return of a beloved friend. They stayed in the bar until 11pm and then went to their bedrooms. Robert had been a no show since this afternoon. Lesley moved rooms. Lesley, the Danforth's and the Bolton's were on one side of the corridor and Troy was in a room opposite them.

He quietly entered hoping not to wake Gabriella. But instead he saw the lights on and the balcony door ajar. He noticed Jack in a small crib sound asleep. He gently touched his sons face. It was hard to believe he was a dad. He walked to the door and peered out. He saw Gabriella sat looking at the snow and the stars, wearing Troy's hoodie and eating a bowl full of hot chocolate fudge cake.

"Brie!" she dropped the spoon in the bowl quickly and wiped her mouth before looking at Troy with fear in her eyes. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was just shocked that you were sat out here in the cold." He sat next to her on the bench, not touching each other.

"S…sorry T…troy. I'll go in." she got up to leave but Troy gently blocked her way. She looked into his eyes. She saw the pain that he was trying to hide.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked quietly. He didn't know what had gone on but knew that she wasn't ready to tell him…not yet. They continued to look at each other with no words passing between them. Troy turned to walk back inside but Gabriella grasped his warm hand with her icy cold one.

"Troy…don't leave me." She cried softly. He watched her crumple to the floor, letting the bowl fall freely from her hands. He fell to the floor with her and together they cried in each other's arms.

* * *

Robert's POV 

I walked down the dark streets of New York. I finally found what I was looking for. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, banging on the door with all my might once I reached the top. A man answered whom I recognized. When we first met he was very untied. Not a lot had changed except his hair was shorter.

"Mr. Montez? What are you doing here?" he said to me. As if he didn't already know.

"You let her go Gary. WE HAD A DEAL SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY HERE!" I screamed in his face. I didn't like it when people disobeyed me.

"Look I don't know what's happened. I came home and she's not here but all her things are."

"She's not here because she's playing happy families with her husband! Now I have spent years training her to be a housewife and all you have to do is make good use of her. This is only going to work now if you do everything I say!" I pushed my way into the dirty apartment and began to talk.

* * *

No one's POV with Troy 

Troy looked down to see his wife asleep against him. He could feel her shivering from the cold air. The balcony was small but still big enough for him to pick up her small frame and get through the door without bumping into anything. With one hand he pulled back the bed covers and laid her in the bed on her favorite side. He tucked her in as if she were a small scared child. But that was what she was now…wasn't she? Whatever had happened it had changed her and things would only be ok again when she felt able to talk to him. He turned off the light and took off his shirt and good trousers, laying them on a nearby chair. He climbed gently into bed and pulled himself closer to his sleeping wife.

"You'll be ok now Brie…I promise. I'll never hurt you. I love you." She had been gone so long that her hair no longer smelt of strawberries or coconut as it sometimes did. But of stale cigarettes and booze from other people around her. He rested his hand on her elbow before falling asleep.

Troy woke the next morning to see Gabriella still asleep beside him. It looked as if she hadn't moved all night. He got out of bed and called for room service for breakfast. He had no idea how long it had been since Gabriella had last had a meal but it seemed to have been a while judging on the shoulder blades that he could feel digging into his chest. He ordered pancakes and berries…her favorite. With hot chocolate and a bowl of strawberries. This reminded him of when they first got married. It had taken a long time to get to where they had been and now they were starting again from scratch.

The food arrived ten minutes after he got out of the shower. He brought it in and woke his wife gently.

"Brie…Brie baby wake up." Gabriella's eyes shot open displaying fear once more. She was about to dive out of bed but Troy managed to stop her. "It's ok… calm down…just rest. Here I got you breakfast." He placed the tray in front of Gabriella and her face lit up.

"A…are you s…sure it's ok?" she asked. Her question was answered with a look; she smiled for the first time in so long. She actually thought that she might have forgotten how to do that. "Troy can you bring Jack over for me?" she was unsure of whether or not she wanted him to touch her son. But he was Troy's son as well and this was what she had wanted. She wanted her boys to be together.

"Sure." He walked over and gently carried the wide-eyed baby to his mother. "Anything else you need?" he asked as he laid Jack at his mother's side.

"Erm…can you ask my mum…or yours…or Taylor to come and see me before they go out anywhere. I need some more things like clothes…and stuff." She looked away from Troy.

He gently sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her. He took her hand in his. "Gabriella…if you need anything, you know I'll get it for you no matter what. That's what I'm here for." He said gently as he tapped her nose.

She looked up at him and gave him her favorite smirk. His smile suddenly dropped only causing hers to get bigger. "I'll get my mum I think." Troy went to get off the bed but Gabriella stopped him. They seemed to be making a habit out of doing this. But for the first time in ten months. She kissed her Troy. He tasted the same and his soft lips felt like heaven after she had had to go through having Gary's thrust upon her. She let a tear fall down her rosy cheek as she smiled. Troy wiped it away, kissed her again…and then went running to his mumsie.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**Woot 2 chapters in one night! Go me! lol**

**well it is now 1.07am and I am off to beddy bye land as I have work tomorrow. lucky me!**

**Rate and Review for me!**

**Much love**

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**

**PS - Im tired so if things dont make sense then i apologise. Just email me and ill explain lol!**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Last Time 

"Gabriella…if you need anything, you know I'll get it for you no matter what. That's what I'm here for." He said gently as he tapped her nose.

She looked up at him and gave him her favorite smirk. His smile suddenly dropped only causing hers to get bigger. "I'll get my mum I think." Troy went to get off the bed but Gabriella stopped him. They seemed to be making a habit out of doing this. But for the first time in ten months. She kissed her Troy. He tasted the same and his soft lips felt like heaven after she had had to go through having Gary's thrust upon her. She let a tear fall down her rosy cheek as she smiled. Troy wiped it away, kissed her again…and then went running to his mumsie.

Gabriella was still reluctant to leave Jack or the hotel. She was too afraid of her father and Gary finding her. She presumed that they were together somewhere, as she had not seen her father yet. A detective cam to the suite to take a statement from Gabriella. She was prosecuting her father for kidnap and Gary for abuse. Standing up to Gary face to face made it easier to do when he wasn't there to attempt to defend himself.

"Ok Gabriella now would you like anyone with you while you give the statement?" Gabriella pondered the question before nodding her head sadly.

"I need Troy." A policeman brought Troy to the hotel room where he sat next to his wife and held her hand, like any good husband should, and listened to what she had been through in the last ten months. He was shocked that she had survived in some situation and he was furious that another man did this to the woman he loved.

The detective thanked Gabriella and told her what would happen next.

"We will process this and tonight we will be arresting your father and Gary. You may have to testify in court but will have to option to do that through a video. Is that ok?" Gabriella nodded. The detective gave Gabriella her card in case she needed to contact her. Once she had left Gabriella and Troy stood up and faced each other.

"I'm sorry Troy." Gabriella said as the tears began to pour.

"Why are you saying sorry…you've done nothing wrong Brie?"

"I have! I didn't do enough to get home and because of me Jack is two months old and has just met his daddy for the first time and I'm still too afraid to leave you alone with him!" she cried harder and buried her face into her husbands chest.

"Brie it take time and I understand." He cupped her face with both hands. "You're here now and that's all that matters." He kissed her pink lips softly before pulling her to him tightly. Never wanting to let go.

With Robert 

It was 6am on Sunday morning. Robert and Gary had traveled through the night and were now in cheap motel just outside of Albuquerque. Both men had traveled light, switched off their phones and were now playing a waiting game. They had something planned. Something, which would break Robert's daughter's life apart. Part of Montez didn't understand why he was doing this. Part of him loved his daughter and wanted nothing but the best for her. But the other part claimed that it knew what was best and it was opposite to what everyone else would think. This was the more powerful part.

"They're coming home tomorrow Gary…and they'll bring her with us. Every cop in New York is looking for us so this is the only place that we're safe."

"So how is all this going to bring her back to New York?" Robert sighed.

"Because Gary, she loves that kid more than anything in the world. It's like he's the flame and she's the moth. He goes somewhere she's going to follow. No daughter of mine is going to live a free life where she flounces around like the queen!"

The pair continued to peer out of the window until the sun had went down completely and the stars had begun to shine

Monday Morning in New York 

Gabriella was nervous that morning. She was going back to Albuquerque with her family! But she was afraid of what she would find there. Would she have a job to go back to? Would she still have a house and would it look the same? Is Troy really still hers? All these questions raced through her mind from the moment she woke up that morning, right up until their plane landed in the airport of Albuquerque.

Troy hadn't let Gabriella leave his sight or go anywhere alone. He was too afraid of losing her again, but he didn't see how annoying she found it. She had always had a certain amount of freedom, even with Gary. She seemed unable to not compare Troy and Gary but Troy seemed to have changed in the last ten months and it was beginning to get to her. He was never more the ten paces behind her and no matter what she was doing she could feel his eyes burning holes into her. She could have sworn that while she was on the toilet, he was outside the bathroom door. She could sense it. She felt that she was in a cage that she couldn't break free from and it was beginning to drive her insane. At one point she felt like running out of the door as fast as she could and never coming back. But every time she realized that being back together with everyone was what she had dreamt of for so long and wishes don't come true all that often. Especially not for Gabriella.

She was even more nervous when she found out that Gary and her father had fled New York together and that no one knew where they had gone or why. Every time something made her jump she could have sworn it was one of them coming to get her and drag her back to a lonely life of beatings and abuse in New York. She refused to let that happen…she had Jack to think about. He still seemed to be the only person that could keep her going through everything. Troy's annoying behaviour seemed to be causing a rift between the couple. They had spent so long becoming close that all that time now seemed wasted, because Gabriella didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Gabriella, Troy and baby Jack took a taxi back to their home. One, which Gabriella had missed dearly. There was no one talking at all throughout the journey. Silence. When they arrived at the house Troy got the bags while Gabriella walked into the home she hadn't seen in a long time. It was like she hadn't left. The same sofa, carpet, and photos surrounded her. Everything was neatly placed where she had put it. She began to tear up again as she pulled her baby closer. Troy came in minutes later and left the bags in the hallway.

"I'll be back later." He said grumpily as he got into his car and drove off. Leaving Gabriella alone and scared. She had no idea why he did that. It wasn't in his nature. He hadn't wanted to let her go 30 minutes ago and now he left her in the house alone with her son.

Gabriella quickly bolted the door and turned the TV on while placing her son on the sofa while she took some dirty laundry out of the cases. She had very few things to unpack. Taylor had went out and bought her some trousers, a few t-shirts and some underwear to tie her over until they got back to New Mexico. Then she began on Troy's case. She carefully took out all the dirty clothes and breathed in their comforting scent that she had longed for. She had gotten used to doing tasks like this quickly and she found herself with nothing to do after 10 minutes of work. It was 4pm so she curled up on the sofa with her baby and fell asleep.

Gabriella woke suddenly when she could hear gentle thuds. She looked at the clock…6pm. Jack was cuddled into her chest sound asleep, the thuds continued.

Thud…thud…thud…whatever it was…it was on the stairs. He heart was beating faster…thud….Troy…thud….she needed him….thud. She gulped as the noise continue…thud…she walked to the foot of the stairs. She looked at about halfway up…and there he was…


	11. Chapter 11

_Last Time _

_Gabriella woke suddenly when she could hear gentle thuds. She looked at the clock…6pm. Jack was cuddled into her chest sound asleep, the thuds continued._

_Thud…thud…thud…whatever it was…it was on the stairs. He heart was beating faster…thud…Troy…thud….she needed him….thud. She gulped as the noise continue…thud…she walked to the foot of the stairs. She looked at about halfway up…and there he was…_

* * *

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gabriella cried out as she watched Troy slip down each step while trying not to let a large box fall on top of him.

"No…son…of…mine…is sleeping…on…the floor!" he said in between his attempts to push the box, which contained a crib, up the stairs. Gabriella ran to him and pushed with all her might. Troy managed to get up with Gabriella helping with the box and together they pushed it up stairs.

"I got everything else up…it's just this that wouldn't move." Troy told his wife.

"Everything else?" she asked curiously.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. His mood seemed to have changed again. Gabriella decided that she needed to make the most of it and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to move his face and body closer to hers. "Well we need a nursery don't we?" he said smiling. Gabriella smiled back and kissed him. Then she pulled away and looked at him seriously.

"Troy why did you storm out?" she asked trying not to let her tears fall.

He sighed before pulling a card out of his pocket. It was crumpled but still recognizable.

"It's from Jenny…she hasn't stopped sending stuff like this and it's starting to get annoying now." Troy passed her the card and allowed her to read.

_Dear Troy,_

_marriage is a prison  
from which there's no escape  
there is no door  
windows are covered by drapes_

_marriage is a hell  
living with a devil for all eternity  
nothing but darkness  
cannot find quiet serenity_

_marriage steals your life  
takes away your soul  
kills your spirit  
buries you in a deep dark hole_

_marriage is Gods curse  
its worse than living  
compared to this thing called marriage  
death is more forgiving_

_Call me,_

_Love Jenny xxx_

Gabriella looked at Troy hoping that he could explain.

"She'd been trying to make me get a divorce on the grounds of you being presumed dead. She's been doing it for the last eight months." Gabriella threw the note on the ground and walked to Troy, she took his hands in her own.

"And my baby's still here?" she asked him.

"Baby's still here," he smiled. It was the first time that she had ever said anything like that to him and it meant a lot. He abandoned putting the nursery together tonight and followed his wife downstairs. She promised to let him feed Jack and while he did that, she ordered them a takeaway so they could spend the night together catching up and bonding as a family of three.

Gabriella quickly got used to being with Troy again and he lowly began to give her more freedom. But he was till too clingy for Gabriella's liking and it was still getting to her. It was now Wednesday and they had almost been back together for a week. Every day when they work up they could have sworn that they were both dreaming when they saw the person laid next to them. That day Gabriella took Jack for a walk around the park in the new pram that Troy had bought the previous day. Troy was going to meet her on the bench near the duck pond. He was going to get some gas in Gabriella's car and then get some hot chocolate before meeting his wife.

Gabriella was perched on the bench, watching her sun suck on his fingers while drifting off to sleep.

"Gabriella!" she heard her name be called from the left. She turned and aw Troy coming towards her carrying bags and drinks that were about to fall. She ran to help him. She pulled the drinks off him and took a couple of the bags before giving the tray and a kiss back to him.

"Has he settled?" Troy asked. He had taken to fatherhood very quickly and was always asking about his son, making sure that he was ok.

"Yeah he's about to fall asleep." Gabriella replied.

"Where is he?" Troy asked. He was quite concerned because he was sure that he had seen the pram a moment ago.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella laughed. "He's right …" Gabriella turned to point at her son…but he was nowhere to be seen. Jack was gone. "Jack? JACK!!" Gabriella began to cry and shout as she ran towards where her son was sat moments before. Troy dropped everything and followed her. She collapsed to the floor in floods of tears. Troy did the same as they held each other on the floor. Several people came over to see if they were all right. But they couldn't speak. Jack was the only thing that had made Gabriella keep going the last ten months. Troy had just got his first and only son and now he was gone. And they had no idea where to start to look for him.

* * *

With Gary 

Gary stood behind a tree five feet away from Gabriella and her son. He watched, as she not once took her eyes away from him. Robert said that this would be easy but he couldn't see how. He heard a man shout her name. That must have been the husband that Robert had told him about. He saw her run to get him. Now was his chance. He jumped from behind the tree making sure that no one saw him. He quickly glanced at the sleeping boy before grabbing the handlebars and pushing him towards the gate out of the park a quickly as he could. Not one person noticed, not even his parents. He put the baby in the car seat of Roberts's car. He jumped into the front and drove back to the motel just outside of Albuquerque. This was where it started. And soon enough it would end…my way.

* * *

With the Bolton's 

Troy and Gabriella were sat in their living room that night. Close family and friends surrounded them. The police had been and taken statements from both parents. Gabriella was numb. She sat with her hands planted firmly on her knees, staring into space. Troy was doing the same thing.

Taylor grabbed Gabriella's hands, causing the Latina to look up with her teary eyes.

"We'll find him Gabriella…you've just got to stay positive." Taylor said soothingly.

"I should never have come back! It's all my fault!" Gabriella cried as she ran off upstairs. Troy sighed. Everyone took this as a sign to leave. They got up and said their goodbyes to Troy. He locked the door, turned out the light and made his way up to his wife.

He found Gabriella curled up under the covers. She was sobbing her heart out and it was obvious that she didn't care who knew, as it was so loud. Troy took off all his clothes and climbed into bed wearing nothing but his boxers. As he got in he saw his wife's naked body rise and fall in between sobs. The sight shocked him but melted his heart at the same time. He slipped in beside her and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. His presence shocked her but she allowed him to get close. She turned to face him and kissed him while tears rolled down her face. She buried her face in his chest and snuggled as close as possible before trying to settle for a restless night. Troy felt slightly aroused about her naked body pressed up against him but he knew that now wasn't the time and he rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. Hoping not to rouse again now for several hours.

* * *

With Gary and Robert 

"For God sake shut the damn thing up!" Robert shouted as Gary tried to soothe the screaming child pining for his mummy.

"I'm trying! Just go and get us something to eat!" Gary sent Robert out as he tried to give the boy a bottle, which again he refused. All he could do was sit and rock him until he stopped crying.

Gary looked out of the dirty window. He saw houses in the distance and wondered why people loved this small town so much. It wasn't his style…he had always loved the hustle and bustle of the city. He also couldn't understand why Robert had taken Gabriella's baby. The whole point of taking her in the first place had been to get her to have a baby for him. She had done that so now why were they stealing it? None of it really made sense but he was getting paid for it so he tried to not let it bother him too much.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the baby fall asleep in his arms. Today was the December 24th…Christmas Eve. He didn't agree that mother and son should spend their first Christmas apart. He always had a soft spot for Gabriella and she never deserved anything like this. He was drawn from his thoughts when Robert came crashing though the door…then sirens could be heard. Getting closer and closer and closer.

"Get away from the window you idiot! Do you want us to get caught?!" Robert shouted across the room. Jack began to scream once more as the two men locked all the doors and closed all the blinds. Within minutes the police were at the door, pounding on it. Asking the two men inside to surrender and give them the baby. Jack was laid on the bed whimpering. Gary couldn't take it anymore. He made a run for the door. But he never even made it half way there. Bang. He fell to the floor. His eyes were wide open and glazed over. He had a bullet through his skull.

The door suddenly flew open and at least twenty armed officers marched in followed by detectives who had been working on the case. The dog piled on Robert, forcing him to drop the gun he had in his hand. He was quickly escorted out to a waiting van while Gary's lifeless body was analysed by forensics. A detective picked up the crying baby and held him close. Snow had begun to fall and there was a mother and father in Albuquerque who were longing to be reunited with their two month old son.

* * *

**Hey guys !**

**Love all your positive comments! This story is not finished yet there will be a couple more chapters and an epilogue as well!**

**Look out for my new story: Perfect - Coming Soon!**

**Much Love**

**Hannah **

**xoxoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

_Last Time _

_The door suddenly flew open and at least twenty armed officers marched in followed by detectives who had been working on the case. The dog piled on Robert; forcing him to drop the gun he had in his hand. He was quickly escorted out to a waiting van while Gary's lifeless body was analysed by forensics. A detective picked up the crying baby and held him close. Snow had begun to fall and there was a mother and father in Albuquerque who were longing to be reunited with their two month old son._

* * *

The young Bolton's sat on the floor of their living room, wrapping gifts for family, friends and their son that they prayed would be spending Christmas day with them. The police had called in the early hours of this morning and said that they had a lead on who had taken their son. A man had been seen hurrying away from the scene with a baby and later that day the same man and an accomplice were seen walking into a motel just outside of Albuquerque. All they could do now was wait for a phone call or knock at the door. The silence between them was uncomfortable, both on edge awaiting some news. They sat underneath the Christmas tree that Troy had put up alone a few weeks ago. It was so quiet that you could hear the clock tick tick ticking away in the background.

"Troy I'm going to go for a drive." Gabriella announced as she got up ready to go.

"I'll stay here in case anyone calls." Gabriella lent over her husband and kissed his forehead before pulling on her jacket and grabbing her purse and car keys, and heading out of the door.

The truth was that she noticed some present in the spare room upstairs. She looked at the card and it had read:

_Brie,_

_I love you._

_Merry Christmas._

_From_

_Troy_

_Xx_

Troy had gotten her gifts the day that Jack had gone missing. She didn't want get those off Troy and have nothing to give him in return. She decided that heading to the mall would take her mind off things and she could get some shopping done at the same time. When she got to the mall she walked around. She headed into a few shops but quickly found that she needed to leave. Why? Mothers with their babies everywhere. Young children queuing to see Santa. She went into a few shops that she checked first and picked out a few gifts for Troy. She also had them wrapped by the staff so she could get them home without him seeing. She spent over $800 on just a few gifts. After two hours she was heading back to her car when she got a text message from Troy. It contained only three words: "Come Home Now!" In no time at all Gabriella had thrown the bags into the back of her car and was speeding back to the house.

She ran through the door, dropping her bags as she did so. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Troy's tear stained face. Gabriella burst into tears and ran to Troy…he held Jack out in his arms to his wife. She grabbed him and pulled him close to her chest. Her little boy was back and he was never going anywhere again.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and their son.

"It was your dad Brie." Gabriella nodded into his chest while kissing her son. She knew deep down who had done it. She loved Troy and she knew her father had loathed that. Especially when she refused to have a baby. He wanted her to be the perfect little housewife who cooks and cleans and does as she's told. Troy gave her freedom and allowed her to be more independent and she still got to live out her dream and get her perfect job. He had thought that by taking her son she'd come back and do as she was told with Gary. But he didn't realize that she had more sense than that. And he made it quite obvious when he was running around with a baby when he hadn't been seen in days. I guess you could say that Gabriella didn't get her brains from him!

That night Gabriella rocked her little boy to sleep on the sofa downstairs. The couple had decided not to tell their family, it would be a nice Christmas Surprise. Together they took Jack upstairs and laid him carefully into his cot. They stood for a long time afterwards and watched their boy sleep. He looked exactly like Troy even at two months old. You could see small patches of sandy brown hair coming from his head and when he opened his eyes, they shone an unnatural shade of blue.

Troy and Gabriella finally managed to tear themselves away from Jack's nursery. Troy headed into the kitchen and made some hot chocolate while Gabriella sat in the living room, watching the lights of the Christmas tree twinkle in the dark.

"Here you go" Troy passed her a mug of thick and creamy hot chocolate that she accepted gratefully.

"Thank you." Gabriella took a sip before facing Troy. "I missed you." It had finally hit her that she had not actually told Troy that yet. She put her drink down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I missed you more Brie. I forgot how good it felt to have you here with me." He kissed her back and before they knew it, they were fast asleep on the sofa in each other's arms.

* * *

Christmas Day 

The couple woke up at exactly the same time on Christmas morning. But it could have something to do with the fact that Troy rolled off the sofa and pulled Gabriella with him. The woke with a startle and then Gabriella began to laugh hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" Troy asked while looking confused.

"You're hair!" Troy put his hands to his head and was met with a troll doll style hair do.

Gabriella laughed even harder at his shocked face. "Like you look good in the morning!" Troy laughed at her. "Well actually you do." He said. Gabriella stopped laughing and smiled at her husband.

"Happy Christmas Troy."

"Happy Christmas Brie." They had a small Christmas kiss and at that very moment Jack began to wail loudly. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other. They both jumped up and began to race to Jack's bedroom. Both wanting to get to him first. They tried to get through the door at the same time and ended up getting stuck and falling to the floor. They began to laugh as Gabriella clambered to her feet and got her son out the cot. She brought him to Troy and then laid back down on the floor together.

"It's our little boy's first Christmas." Gabriella cooed at the feisty baby laid beside her.

"I can't believe he's mine Gab's it's so strange. I wish I was there with you." Troy stated sadly as he looked at his son wriggle about.

"Me too Troy. But hopefully there will be other times." Gabriella said seductively at Troy. His face lit up at the idea and he gave his wife his famous grin.

The family of three went down to the tree to open their presents on this festive day. Jack laid in a baby beanbag while his parents exchanged gifts. Troy bought Gabriella some earrings and a beautiful diamond bracelet to match. Gabriella bought Troy a watch that she got engraved with their initials…T, G, J. It also left enough room to add any other initials that may be added to the back in the future. Troy had also gotten Gabriella some DVD's and CD's that he knew she liked, while she got him some shirts and a new cell phone. Gabriella had one extra surprise for Troy. One thing that she loved about herself right now was the fact that she was blessed with no stretch marks and looking at her toned flat stomach you wouldn't even be able to tell that she had had a baby. She had found out when she first met Troy that when he was a teenager he loved a girl with a piercing in her belly. It would apparently turn her legs to jelly. This information was all courtesy of Chad. So Taylor had taken her a few days ago and she had got it done for him. She chose a titanium bar with a blue jewel on the bottom ball.

"Troy I have another present for you." Gabriella said while twisting her hair in between her fingers.

"And what would that be Mrs. Bolton?" Troy asked playfully. Gabriella stood up from the sofa she had been sat on with Troy. She undid her dressing gown and pulled up the pink camisole that she was wearing as a pyjama top. Troy eyes went from her head all the way to her feet and then shot back up when he saw the small jewel twinkling.

"Gabriella? Did you do that for me?" She nodded while laughing at his happy face. He stood up and pulled her close making sure he didn't knock her stomach. He gave it a gentle stroke, which sent shivers down Gabriella's spine.

"Come on Troy we have to get ready for lunch at you're parents house." Gabriella picked up Jack and walked into the kitchen, leaving Troy in state where he was tempted to pounce on his wife.

Later that day Troy drove his wife and son to his parent's house. They were meeting Sonia, Taylor and Chad there and none of them knew that Jack was back. Troy got out of the car and went to get his son while Gabriella collected the bags of gifts from the back of the car. Together they walked to the front door and Gabriella rang the doorbell. Sonia answered, her face tear stained. Gabriella felt quite guilty for not telling them because it meant more hours that they thought he was with a nutter somewhere in another state. But as soon as her mother laid eyes on her grandson all that changed.

"JACK!" she squealed as Troy passed the small baby over. She held him close in the same way that Gabriella had. Everyone else came rushing out of the kitchen and saw the baby and two beaming parents. Within ten minutes everyone was sharing happy tears as they admired the baby that was gurgling happily in someone's arms.

A huge meal was consumed at around 2.30pm and presents were done at 4.30 while everyone munched on mince pies and enjoyed the hot coffee. The family sat and talked with each other and watched Christmas films and also cooing over the youngest member of the family at every possible moment. Troy was tuning out to be the perfect dad. Any time Jack cried he would jump out of his chair and be at his son's side within seconds to soothe him.

Troy had an announcement to make on that Christmas day. It was one that he had wanted to do since the day he fell in love with his wife.

"Can I have everyone's attention please I have something that I need to do." Everyone silenced as Troy cleared his throat and went to kneel in front of Gabriella. "Brie, I missed you so much in the last ten months and I couldn't believe that you were here today when I woke up this morning." He took her hand in his. "I love you and I didn't love you this much at the beginning which means that there's something that we need to do." He pulled a red velvet box from his pocket. He took the rings off Gabriella's left hand and put them on her right hand. "Will you marry me…again?"

Gabriella looked at him with tears in her eyes. This was what she had always wanted. A real proposal from the man that she loved. "Yes Troy! Yes of course I will!" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful white diamond ring. Engraved inside the band was "I love you."

Congratulations flew around the room for the newly engaged couple. That was a little something that helped to make this Christmas extra special.

The Bolton family left for their own home at 11pm. Jack was already settled for the night and Troy's parents offered to take him for the night as Sonia was also staying over. Gabriella had never been apart from her son but he was staying with people that she loved and she knew that she could sleep easy tonight knowing he was in safe hands. However Troy did not have much sleeping planned for tonight.

No one had mentioned Robert at all. It was like he had never existed and he clearly wasn't missed by his family. Sonia had filed for divorce on the grounds of mental health issues and she won everything. The house his car and money. But she sold them all and was staying with the Bolton's until she found herself a nice small home close by.

Christmas day was an anniversary for Troy and Gabriella. It was the day that she had gotten her engagement ring off him and it was the very first time that they had met before they were forced to marry. Looking back on it now they considered it to be one of the happiest days of their lives. But today had mad the 25th of December to be a memorable day for the rest of their lives. And now they had their dream wedding to plan…

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**I hope I explained the whole baby and why robert took him and stuff in this one I had a couple of reviews from confused people. There will be one more chapter then an epilogue. **

**Look out for me new story called 'Perfect' coming soon!**

**Much Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxox**


	13. Chapter 13

_Last Time_

_Christmas day was an anniversary for Troy and Gabriella. It was the day that she had gotten her engagement ring off him and it was the very first time that they had met before they were forced to marry. Looking back on it now they considered it to be one of the happiest days of their lives. But today had mad the 25__th__ of December to be a memorable day for the rest of their lives. And now they had their dream wedding to plan…_

* * *

14TH February

Today was the 14th of February, Valentine's day. Troy and Gabriella had been married for just over a year and they had been re-engaged for about two months now. Jack was four months old and today was the day of Troy and Gabriella's second marriage. However, in order to get married again they would have to get a divorce. So instead of a marriage ceremony they settled on having a declaration of love ceremony. This was where they would stand in the same church that they had originally married in and this time they would share with each other, friends, family and god just how much they love each other.

Troy was already at the altar waiting. He was wearing a tux that coordinated perfectly with the wedding colours, which were blue and silver. The bridesmaids were in baby blue and Jack had a small tux on the same as his fathers. Her mother was going to walk her down the aisle because as far as she was concerned she didn't have a father and never had.

Gabriella was in a dressing room. Smiling like she had never smiled before in her entire life. She was wearing a long flowing white gown that had a silver pattern swirling up the train. She also had a small tiara in her brown curls that were once again shoulder length. She primped her curls and applied a small amount of lip-gloss, before walking to the door and taking her mothers hand. Ready for the second happiest day of her life. The first being the day Jack was born.

Gabriella and Troy stood facing each other. Troy began repeating what the man who was conducting the ceremony was saying.

"I promise to love you now and forever the same way that I have done from the first time our eyes connected. Our hearts come together as one. I give you this ring and promise my mind, body and soul to you. My one and only love for all eternity."

Troy placed the white gold band on her finger then Gabriella said the same and gave him his ring. They had ended their spiritual ceremony and now they truly felt that they had chosen to be together not that they had been made to be like this.

After the ceremony they had a small party in the Bolton's back garden. Lesley was in the kitchen talking with Sonia while holding her 4-month-old grandson. Jack was in the back garden with his son.

"So what happens now then son? Got any plans before you and Gabby are back at work?" Jack asked his only son.

Troy chuckled at his father's suggestive tone. "We're just going to hang out at home and take Jack out for the day every now and then."

Troy excused himself and went over to see his wife.

"…Well I checked this morning and…"

"Troy!" Gabriella stopped talking mid sentence when Troy came up behind her.

"Hey guys…what did you check this morning Brie?" Troy asked her.

"Ohh…erm…nothing it's fine." She replied. Troy thought this was suspicious but allowed it to pass. She was entitled to have some secrets from him. And for all he knew it could be Taylor's secret, therefore he promised himself that he wouldn't pry.

He excused himself and went to see Sonia who was now looking after Jack.

"Hey buddy." He cooed as he picked up his son. "Sonia is Gabriella ok? She was acting a bit strange a minute ago…" Troy was quite worried. He cared a lot about Gabriella and he didn't want to push her into telling him something that she didn't feel comfortable with. But if something was wrong with her or upsetting her in any way then he wanted to know about it.

Sonia looked as if she was about to burst. "It's not my place Troy…see Gabby." With that she rushed over to Lesley with Jack who was once again in her arms. Troy turned to see his wife walking towards him, holding up her white gown as she did so.

"Troy I need to talk to you." Troy went to take her arm and lead them both somewhere more secluded so that they could talk in private. But she pulled him back as if her feet were rooted to the spot. He looked deep into hi wife's eyes and could not determine whether the information she was about to share with him was joyous or saddening on this happy day.

"Brie are you ok?" He asked with his voice full of concern.

"No Troy. I'm not." He voice was very sincere and for a moment Troy was uneasy in his shoes

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"Troy…we're having a baby!" she cried out. Troy looked at her and quickly came to realize that she wasn't joking. Without warning he lifted her off the ground and spun her in circles. Their family and friends cheered and congratulated from the sidelines at the announcement that they had just heard come from Gabriella. Lesley, Sonia and Taylor all knew before hand but they were still as surprised as everyone else at the brunette's sudden outburst. It was something that had been unexpected exactly like this baby.

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry this is short but its late, im tired, i have writers block and my S button is not working very well lol**

**will try to do a bigger epilogue to make up for it.**

**look out for new story 'Perfect'**

**Coming Soon**

**RR**

**Much Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Twelve Years Later**

"Troy hurry up or we'll be late…AGAIN!" Gabriella shouted up the stairs. She had been married to Troy for thirteen years now and she loved him more than life itself, but no matter what time they started to get ready to go somewhere he always managed to be the last one to get ready. And Gabriella always thought that women took the longest. Today was Christmas day and they were heading to Sonia's house and would be meeting the Bolton's and the Danforth's there. Chad and Taylor had got married ten years ago and now they had twin daughters, Savannah and Eve who were 8 years old. They were now expecting a son and he was due in two months time. Sonia had remarried three years ago and he was probably the best dad that Gabriella had ever had. He was a chubby and friendly man with graying hair and a moustache. He had never been happier which in turn made Gabriella and Troy happy.

Jack was now twelve years old. Their second son had been born on October 9th and they named him Liam. Jack and Liam were often mistaken for twins. There was just over a year between them and they were almost identical in height, body shape and appearance. They both looked exactly like Troy with their electrifying blue eyes and sandy brown hair. Now that Jack was getting older he had taken to using strengtheners as he had adopted his mother's curls. But what family was complete without a little angel. A daughter for a daddy to adore and for a mother to teach about makes up and shop together. Well this family was no exception and three years ago they had another baby and it was a little girl. They had called her Angelica, or Angel for short. Unlike her brothers she was the double of her mother. He hair grew rapidly and she had loose curls falling down her back. As a baby she had had her fathers bright blue eyes but they had quickly melted into a soft chocolate colour like her mother. Troy doted on her. She was his baby girl and he was always spending time with her. Both of them wanted to give their daughter everything. They also wanted her and the boys to have the life they never had and let them make their own decisions and own mistakes that they can learn from.

"Brie I can only find one shoe!" Troy whined down the stairs. Gabriella huffed as she went upstairs to go and route threw her husbands mess to solve the mystery of the missing shoe.

Thirty minutes later the family of five were buckled into the car and were on their way, ready to celebrate the holiday with the people they loved.

The day was the same as it was every year. The boys would do everything they could to avoid Grandma kisses but grinned through it so that they didn't feel so guilty when they received their gifts. And as usual Angel lapped up all the attention and provided a lot of entertainment while doing her "tutti-frutti dance." This involved having any type of upbeat music on and Angel would automatically hold up her dress and start wiggling to the beat of the music. It would be followed with rounds of laughter and "awws" from the adults and the little girl would end up toppling and falling onto her bottom where she would giggle until she was almost blue in the face. Then she would run into her father's arms and let him shower her with adoration. That was the life of the young Bolton family now and that's the way they had always wanted it to be.

This Christmas day was the same as all the others that had passed. They had eaten, opened presents and then sat in front of the TV watching a DVD of some sort. The men all fell asleep and the women amused the children. That was what Christmas should be for them. They were a strange family some thought. Because no matter what not one of them ever caused an argument on this magical day. They all believed that Gabriella's disappearance all those years ago had shown them that life's too short and one day someone's there and the next they could be gone and there would be nothing that you could do about it.

That night everyone ended up getting taxi's home. It was 11.20 before Gabriella and Troy got the children through the front door but within ten minutes the boys were in bed fast asleep and Angel was being put down by daddy. Gabriella stood in the living room looking at their Christmas tree. Seeing the gold star sitting on top brought a tear to her eye every year. Because you see Robert, Gabriella's father was put in prison. But he couldn't cope in there. After 3 months of what he considered unbearable living conditions for any human being, he left his family a goodbye letter and hung himself from the bars in his cell.

Gabriella hated to admit it but she missed him. Even after everything that he had done to her…he was still her daddy. When she was just a little girl she remembered him reading her bedtime stories and holding her tight when she was ill. But all good things have to come to an end someday. And all she could do was make sure that while her father was hopefully looking down on her and her family from the stars above, that she was making him proud. And also made sure that he knew she always loved him…no matter what. The bond between father and daughter is unbreakable, just like Troy and Angel.

Troy came up from behind and wrapped his strong tanned arms around his petite wife.

"You ok?" he asked gently. She had confided in him several years ago and each year after their Christmas celebrations he would find her staring intently at the beautiful tree that took up a large space in their living room.

"I think so." Troy stood next to her and held her hand. It was practically tradition for the couple to stand together and say a silent prayer for those that they have loved and lost. Troy gently led his wife away from the tree and up the stairs to their bedroom. Christmas was over for another year. Soon they would be in the New Year and then celebrating their fourteenth wedding anniversary.

Who could really tell what the future really held for this family? Would they live happily ever after like in a fairytale? But then again aren't fairytales just stories that have not yet ended? All they could do was take it day by day. Maybe this next year could bring them things that they never expected. Holidays, new job opportunities, maybe even the pitter-patter of another pair of tiny feet…

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**So this is the end of my story!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**My new story is called 'Perfect' and it's about Gabriella going missing at 16 with her family, she turns up 6 years later but with a twist!**

**The first chapter will be up no later than Sunday 2nd December 2007!**

**Much Love**

**Hannah**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
